Mega Man
by Asura94
Summary: After loosing his family during the introduction of the newest robots Estevan Martinez's life take a twisted turn and becomes the ultimate cyborg to defend humanity from the evil of Dr. Wily and his vile robots master. Will Estevam now reborn as Mega Man be able to stop this mad man in this story series? Read and find out! My own little twist on the Mega Man franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own anything in this story except myself for this is a self insert story and other ocs.**

 **Episode 1. Birth of a hero.**

It is the age of robotics as mankind strive to create perfect machines to handle tasks, that are to great or to dangerous for them. Years have come and gone and with so many testing, hard work and engineering humanity had developed the perfect robot to help and serve mankind, but not all humans are so willing to have robots as slaves. For one man who's goal for global conquest would shake the very world at it's core.

However when all hope seems lost a hero shall arise; a champion to face off against this rising evil. A warrior who is neither man or robot but of flesh and machine: a cyborg. This is the story of the birth of one who shall be the sword and shield for humans and robots alike.

 **(July 10th: 2016 12:00am.)**

In the city of Neotropolis where robots help mankind with everyday need however like any city it bares it's dark side. At a local national bank all seemed quiet and peaceful until...

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion was heard from the front door of the bank as six masked figures raced outside holding large bags of stolen money, a large black van pulled up before them the side door opens revealing two more thieves. " C'mon! C'mon! Let's move!" Yelled out one of the crooks. His comrades began to put the money bags in the van when they started hearing gunfire. Many of them ducked and returned fire at the security robots. Some of the robots were destroyed while the rest took cover behind various object. With the last of the money loaded the six thieves got in and shut the door. " Gun it now!" One of the crooks said to the driver.

After shifting gears the driver bolted off with his partners and the money as the security robots kept shooting them. On top of a 20 story building not far from the bank, there stood at the edge of the building was a shadowed figure with the full moon behind him shrouding his appearance. The only noticeable things were the bright red eyes and gem on the forehead.

The figure had witnessed the robbery taking process and brought it's left arm up. Tapping a button a screen was lit revealing the face of the person. The face belong to a strong grown man,with no amount of amount of imperfections what so ever aside from his eyes on the left side of his face was a large slightly wide red scar. Going down from top of his scalp stopping at his eyebrow and going down his cheek.

The screen on his forearm had a map of the city an a red blip flicking on and off indicating the robbers are attempting to escape while the police are mobilizing to capture them. After charting the course of action he switched the map off and with a great burst of speed he raced of, leaping from building to building to catch them robbers.

Down on street level the black van was being chased by several police cars sirens flared and lights flashing as the police raced to catch them. Inside one of the ploice cars a man in his 40's wearing a brown trench coat, red hair, grey side burns, chestnut brown eyes and a dark brown mustaches was behind the wheel of his patrol car speeding to aid his fellow policemen.

 **[All units we have the suspects in sight, speeding through north avenue 60th street.]**

 **[We're going need some reinforcements intel indicates that suspects are carrying RPG's, AK's and M16's. We need back up ASAP!]**

Reaching over the man grabbed the radio microphone and spoke into it. " All units this is commissioner Dastun I'm enroute of the scene of the chase, back ups already on the way and so am I! You be careful these guys may target civilian drivers and bystanders."

 **[Ten-four on that sir.]**

Putting the mic down Commissioner James Dastun and the rest of the police raced across the street all unaware that the man from before raced from the rooftops determined to get to the robbers before people are put in danger.

As the police chased the bank robbers two of the crooks opened the back doors and used their AK 47's at the police, forcing them to turn and crash into other cars or various obstacles. One of the larger crooks took out an RPG took aim and fired. The missile struck in between two of the police cars the explosion made them flip on their sides or upside down. The rest had to pull over and aid their comrade while the rest zoomed pasted them. This time the thieves fired two more missiles causing enough explosions to halt the police in their tracks. With fire keeping them at bay the crooks closed the doors and drove off. As the police had their robot partners tend to the fires the scarred man from bank scene went after the crooks from the buildings undisturbed.

Up ahead the men were celebrating their success. " OH YEAH! We scored big time boys!" Their boss exclaimed causing his men to shout and laugh at their success. " Heh, it was so easy gettin' passed security all because they had those tin cans. HAH"

" Just like taking candy from a baby."

This made them howl in laughter thinking they hit pay dirt, that is until...

 **Bang!**

A loud noise was heard from the roof of the van, whatever landed on them left a large enough dent above them. Before anything could do anything an explosion from behind them had struck. Two of their tires were destroyed causing the van to swerve and turn. With what they can assume is luck they managed to crash into an alleyway. Opening the back doors the crooks with their AK's and M16's in hand looked around for the one who made them crash. Just when they thought they were in the clear a figure jumped down from the building in front of them, startled the crooks pointed their rifles at the figure before them.

The shadowed figure moved forward and into the light and what they saw made their blood run cold.

There stood before them was the man who witnessed their deeds, but the odd thing is he is neither man nor machine but both. clad in in robotic armor his legs were black as the abyss with red lights in an upside down 'V' at the shins armored black feet with small red lights at the top while the lining around the boots were a bright gold color. Metallic joint meeting his legs with his thighs in gold coloring with red lines his pelvic armors black with red lining. The abdomen part of his body in gold with a large red patch meeting with two large metallic silver plates where the upper part of the armor in abyssal black, the upper part of his arms where his shoulders meet in the same gold color and red lining his forearms with abyssal black gauntlets with gold lining the edges to where his black hands are. His shoulders had circular armor with bright red light at the front. And finally on his head is a helmet with black on the front and back and gold on the sides of his head where two silver circles with a red center where his ears should be and connecting with the red gem on his head is where the rest of the gold is at.

This man was neither flesh or metal but both; a cyborg. He is Neotropolis's hero and protector against those who prey on the weak, the sword and shield to humans and robots and his name is...

" Mega Man!" The boss cried out with dread and cold sweat running down his head.

The cyborg Mega Man had stopped in front of the robbers, slight scowl on his face crossed his arms and spoke with a deep authoritative voice. " That money doesn't belong to you. Hand it over and surrender peacefully or else."

" Like hell we will you freak! WASTE 'EM!" The boss and his men opened fired at Mega Man who did nothing as the bullets harmlessly bounced off his armor which thicker than tank armor. As the hail of bullets bounced from his armor many of their guns had ran out of ammo much to their dismay. Uncrossing his arms Mega Man dashed straight for them, faster than lightning the cyborg grabbed one of them and flung him over his shoulder and did a backwards heel kick one to the face. The thieves spread out and attacked at once the bigger crook grabbed a rusted pipe and tried to hit Mega Man only for him to block it and gave a quick jab in his gut and uppercut him square in the jaw.

One of them reloaded his rifle and would've fired till Mega appeared before him grabbed the barrel and pointed upward as the bullets flew into the air. Taking the rifle from his hands the cyborg slammed the butt end into the man's solar plexus and slugged him in the nose. One of the crooks charged at the cyborg knife in hand and yelling at the top of his lungs. Twirling the rifle in his hands Mega Man used it like a baseball bat knocking the man's knife out of his hand, and slamming it in his head. Another tried to catch him off guard only for Mega Man to use the rifle to block the attack and kicked his knee with a sickening crunching sound. The man fell screaming in pain as he held his broken knee.

Snapping the rifle lick a twig Mega turned his gaze and saw the others pointing their reloaded rifles at him. This time however he raised his right arm up as a large green bulb appeared from his forearm, it started to glow and a large holographic shield appeared just in time as the robbers fired their guns, only for the bullets to bounce off the shield as it protected the cyborg behind it. Mega Man using the shield to block the bullets charged at the robbers and ramming them with his shield, the cyborg began to use the shield as an offensive and defensive weapon to block the robbers attempted attacks and to slam it against their heads or bodies. Rearing his arm back Mega Man then threw his shield at them bouncing off the robbers and ricocheting from the walls and crooks and flying back to him catching like a Frisbee. Many of the robbers were laying on the ground knocked out and in pain from the flying shield.

Shutting his shield down Mega Man looked at the beaten men and let out a small smile. " Good thing I watched those Captain America movies, those moves with shield came in handy." He said to himself only to hear a clicking sound behind him, looked over his shoulder and saw the boss aiming an RPG at him. With an angry sneer the man fired the rocket launcher sending the grenade at Mega Man only for him to side step out of the rockets line of fire and hitting a near by car.

The car exploded and flames began to spew out from the ruined vehicle. Acting quickly Mega Man raised his left arm only for his hand to sink into the gauntlet and a large short barrel taking it's place, aiming for the burning car Mega Man fired a mid sized ball pellet and collided with the car dowsing the flames as extinguishing foam covered the car. Turning his sights back at the boss only to see him trying to run away. " I don't think so." With a burst of speed Mega appeared before the man and sweep kicked him. The boss landed with a groan as he felt his hands being pulled behind his back and felt cuffs clicking his hands together.

"Let go of me, you cyborg piece of shit!" Growled the man as Mega Man heaved him in the air. " This was supposed to be my big score! I was gonna be rich and famous!"

" Looks like you'll have to settle for famous, now hold still this may sting." Mega Man zapped the boss with a stun laser knocking the poor sap out. " Pleasant dreams." He said to him while dragging him to his men and cuffing them all until the police got them.

No sooner after Dastun and his forces were able to catch up with the van only for him to see the crooks all knock out, in cuffs and the money beside them. " Well I'll be damned. He got them before us." He said to himself letting a small smile loose before turning into a scowl. " Alright grab them all! And don't bother getting an ambulance!" He ordered the police bots to retrieve them robbers and the stolen money.

While the robots and his men rounded up the suspects and the money, Dastun knew he was being watched and looked up at the roof top of a building across the street. He saw Mega Man looking down at him with the moonlight behind him, the commissioner smiled and gave a salute as a thanks for stopping the robbers. Mega Man returned the salute and waved goodbye as he jumped from building to building. There before him were the beautiful lights of Neotropolis shining and flickering in the night. Mega Man stood at the edge of the building gazing over the city under his protection. He let out a sigh and looked up at the full moon. The reflection of the moon on his bright red eyes which for some reason had pain and sadness in his eyes.

" To think... It's been over three months, since the day I became Mega Man."

* * *

 **Three months earlier.**

 **(April 13th: 2016 4:30pm.)**

In the central part of Neotropolis a great event was about to take place, as many of the citizens gathered far and wide to witness this spectacular day, the day that full working humanoid robots becomes a reality. And the man responsible for this was one of America's top scientists Dr. Thomas Light. Amongst the viewing crowed was a young man at the age of 22 who stood at 5'6" with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a black shirt with a " armor of God" sentence on it. Blue jeans and tennie shoes. His name was Estevan Martinez and he was visiting Neotropolis along with his family with two new members, twin baby children who were born in 2015 on a December the boy's name was Luke while his sister's name was Nevaeh. The reason why is because his mother and father happened to be old friends with Dr. Light when they were young.

As they waited for the presentation they got a surprise visit from a certain robotics expert. " Ah, thank goodness you're all here!" Turning their gaze they spotted a man in his late 40's, in a white lab coat, red pants and leather shoes. His hair was white and stretched down to his neck. He has a thick puffy white beard and mustache, two black slightly thick eyebrows and light blue eyes. This man is Dr. Light himself the friend of the family and godfather to Estevan and his sister.

" Thomas! Great to see you again."

" And it's wonderful to see you to again Jessie."

Both Light and Estevan's father greeted each other shaking hands letting out a few good laughs, one by one the rest of his family greeted their old friend until he spotted him and his sister Angel who was a lovely young girl at 16 years of age, dark brown hair going down her back, chestnut brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with the " Panic at the Disco" band logo on it, black torn jeans and heeled boots. " Ah, Estevan and Angel. My two favorite godchildren."

" Hey Dr. Light been a long time hasn't?" Estevan greeted the scientist with a smile and hand shake. " That it is, and you Angel have grown to be a fine young lady. Last time I saw you, you were just a little one."

" Thanks Doc I missed you so much." Angel said while giving her godfather a hug. Breaking it Light looked at his wrist watch and it was getting close to reveal his latest work. " Oh my look at the time! I must be off, be sure to be at the front of the crowed." He told them as he went to prepare himself.

" We will Doc, thanks!" Angel shouted at him as he disappeared into the crowed. A few minutes later Estevan and his family were at the front of the stage were Dr. Light stood in front of thousands of people from all around the states. Clearing his throat Light began to speak into the mic. " Hello and greetings everyone people of Neotropolis and others from the states it is my great pleasure to announce you all of humanities biggest goal since the end of world war 2." Dr. Light spoke to the audience.

" As you all know for years technology has made our lives easier, some for the better and some for the worse, however I believe that with hard work, time and dedication to the cause we may be able to achive greater things!" He took the microphone and moved to the large curtain behind him. " As you all know that you've seen science fiction movies, novels and video games that talk about robots being more advance than anything in the world? And that some of you have probably dreamed of robots being real than just on the big screens."

Estevan was feeling excitement and anxiety at the big reveal, just before coming to Neotropolis his parents have told him that Light had sent them copies of blueprints of his robots that were in development and couldn't wait to see them. " Now what do I think about that? Well I think it's high time we let that dream become a reality!" Light grabbed the rope hanging beside him and pulled it, the curtains moved away revealing Light's greatest work.

There stood before the audience two humanoid looking robots, the one on the right was the tallest standing 10 feet in height, with pumpkin orange coloring on his legs, forearms, chest, shoulders and the top of his head, with cyan blue eyes and dark blue pupils. On him were the colors of black and yellow markings on him his knee pads, gauntlets, front part of his armored boots biceps and abdomen were a creamy yellow color. And his jaw looked like that of a backhoe shovel upside down. Black flexible metallic skin on his thighs and pelvic area, black edging connecting where his shines and feet are with two large silver circles with red at the center, the same of his shoulders and helmet. **A/N ( art/GutsMan-X-DLN-004-387773675)**

The one on the left was a foot shorter than the tall one reaching to his shoulder. The robot also has the same coloring like the tall one, on it's wrists are two large scissor blades with a red bulb connecting at the two blades, two 'C' shaped tubing on the sides of the head giving the robot round ear-like appearance. On the forehead is also a scissor blade a rather bigger one then the ones on the wrists, a yellow area on the abdomen with three lines going horizontally white tips on it's armored feet and knee caps and white eyes with blue pupils. **A/N ( art/CutMan-X-DLN-003-412052860?)**.

" As you all can see are two of my first working robots! The one on the right is Guts Man a construction robot capable of lifting things 20,000 times his size, his tools are a high powered drill that can go right through the hardest materials, even diamond can't withstand it. And the other is a pressurized jackhammer powerful enough to split a boulder in two, he has a number of tools you'd normally see at a construction site. He will be able to handle things that are to hazardous for humans or if they're shot on man-power." Dr. Light explained to the audience as he moved to the other robot.

" And the one on the left is Cut Man a logging robot his scissor blades are sharp enough and strong enough to cut through virtually anything in his way, he can fire his scissor blades from a distance even use the one on his head like a boomerang."

Estevan's eyes widened like dinner plates the two robots before him are incredible, they almost look human in appearance. Dr. Light moved up to the stage while continuing his speech. " As you can see these two are the first generation of robots, that can help mankind and hopefully lead us to a better future where humans and robots shall live in peace and harmony." Everyone began to shout and cheer as a number of claps could be heard and this day couldn't get any better but what they didn't know is an event would take place, that could change the lives of everyone. Just before Dr. Light could say anything...

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion was set off near the stage, the cries and shouts of fear from the audience filled the air as a hover craft of some kind with a skull themed face at the fron floated in the sky, along side the craft were several helicopters that also bared the same skull appearance. The helicopters began firing at the stage as everyone ran in panic many of the security robots mobilized to counter attack the opposing invaders. Then out from the copters more robots jumped and landing on the ground these robots were dark green in color, their heads had a round helmet like those in the military use, orange-yellow eyes spikes on their shoulders and a skull logo with a purple background on their chests. The robots raised their right arms and began to fire.

Many of the people managed to get out of the line of fire while the security robots began to return fire, amidst the chaos Estevan and his family were struggling to get to safety. Explosions could be heard as the invading robots and security team had their shoot out, looking over his shoulder he could see many of the security robots getting destroyed by the invading robots. The choppers fired their missiles at the laser tanks from the Neotropolis defense forces, just as they were about to make it out a missile had struck near them.

 **BOOOM!**

Crying out Estevan and his sister were thrown in the air and landed hard on the ground, both had blacked out upon impact. Dr. Light had to shield himself behind the wall of the staged, then he heard the roaring engines of the skull themed hover craft landing coming out of his hiding spot he see the side door opening and to his surprise he saw someone who he used to call an old friend.

The man appeared to be around Light's age, the top part of his head was bare while on the back and sides of his head had long grey hair pointing outward, a grey moustaches and eyebrows dark blue eyes. He also wears a long lab coat like Dr. Light does his shirt was white with a red neck tie, he wore light blue jeans and brown boots while his belt buckle was a metallic skull. This man is Dr. Albert W. Wily a scientist as well as former colleague and friend to Dr. Light.

Wily saw Light's expression and grinned. " Ah if it isn't my old friend, Dr. Thomas Light. Still up to your good and noble deeds I see." He said as he walked towards his former friend.

" And you Wily are still the rotten scientist I've known, tell me what exactly are you doing here?" Light sneered at his former friend for this senseless attack.

Willy chuckled and stroked his moustaches. " What am I doing here you ask? Why just to show you that your not the only one who can create a humanoid robot as well." He turned his attention at his hover craft and pointed at the door for Light to see a shadowed figure. " Behold my greatest invention! Come out Proto Man!"

The figure exited the vehicle and into the sun. The robot had a dark grey body with a wide blue coloring on the inner part of his thighs going up from where the knees are all the way to the torso which was covered in bright red armor with the same skull logo on it, his forearms and lower legs were covered in bright red armored gauntlets and boots, his helmet was also red with a white lining at the edges and across the top, on the sides of the helmet were two silver circles with a blue bulb at the center. And his eyes are covered by a long dark visor and on his neck was a long yellow scarf. This robot was Wily's greatest creation Proto Man.

Smirking Proto Man walked towards the two scientists with an aura of confidence and arrogance. Turning back to Light with an awe struck expression Wily said to him. " As you can see Proto Man is one of my strongest robots I have ever built, after all he was our first project during our collage days remember?"

Snapping out of his trance Light glared at the mad scientist and trembled with anger. " You mean _your_ project to create a weapon of war, we were to build him as a means to help man kind!"

" And that's where you're wrong Light! With my entire robot army under my command, the world will bow before me as their new master! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Wily laughed at his former friend and grinned once more. " But in order for me to do that, I'm afraid I must have to take your new robots from your hands."

Gasping Light ran to Cut Man and Guts Man and stood firmly against the mad scientist. " No! I won't let you take them and misuse them for your selfish gain!"

Raising a brow Wily grinned evilly at his former friend's attempts. " Oh you won't will you?" Turning to Proto Man and nodded at him. Smirking Proto Man walked towards Light who stood firm even when he was outclassed he won't back down! " Move it or loose it, doc." The robot spoke in a slight deep but high voice of an arrogant man.

He grabbed the good doctor and threw him across the stage. Finally standing before the two robots Wily pulled out a control rod, and zapped both Guts Man and Cut Man. Both robot's eyes had darkened the moment they were hit by the control rod. " Now you two are my newest robots, come we must return to my base so that I can reprogram you to suit my purpose." Both robots followed Wily and Proto Man off the stage while Dr. Light can only glare helplessly as the mad man took his robots from him.

Laying on the ground Estevan slowly opened his eyes, feeling the heat of the fires around him. Groaning in pain he managed to get on his feet only to gasp in horror at what he saw before him. The entire area around him was in ruin and engulfed in flames, the security robots and along with a few unfortunate humans laid dead on the ground, amongst the dead is what made his heart stop. His mother, father, grandparents, uncles and aunt were amongst those who were caught in the cross fire. Most of them were intact, while the rest a portion of their bodies were destroyed. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall ragged shallow breaths were heard, as he trembled in dread. Many thoughts ran through his mind, many memories he had with his family from childhood all the way to adulthood. He swor he'd protect his family from anyone or anything, and now they're _gone!_

The mad cackling laughter of Dr. Wily broke him from his grief, turning his gaze at the mad scientist as he watched two of Light's robots moving into the skull hover craft. Now a new emotion ran through his veins; anger, hatred, rage ran out of control like a hurricane. His whole body trembled with an overwhelming amount of anger, he gripped his hand so hard blood was seeping from his fingers. There was one thing he desired now and that was _REVENGE!_

As soon as Guts Man and Cut man were loaded in Wily was about to follow until he heard an enraged cry from behind him. Looking behind he gawked in surprise as he saw Estevan running straight for him. The young man's eyes were filed with hate, he was shouting and roaring more like an animal than a human. As he drew in closer he pulled out a broken pipe with a sharp end intended to kill Wily for what he did to him.

Before he ever got the chance Proto Man stepped in and swatted Estevan like he was a fly, growling he charged at the robot throwing whatever punches and kicks he could manage, all the while Proto Man stood there and took them all like they were nothing. Proto Man then threw a punch of his own right into Estevan's face. The force was enough to send Estevan flying back, right into a near by gasoline fluid that was leaking from the fuel tanks.

Covered in the fluids Estevan stood up not realizing the danger he put himself in. Smirking Proto Man raised his right arm and his hand sank into his gauntlet turning it into a plasma cannon. Aiming at the human a ball of light was forming at the barrel of the cannon, looking around and all over himself he realized he won't be able to escape alive. " Sorry bub, if I were programed with emotions I'd almost feel sorry for doing this, but I'd be lying." With that Proto Man fired at the human before him and just when it had struck thee tanks...

 **BOOOOM!**

Watching this even in horror Dr. Light had the look of fear and dread, his godson Estevan was engulfed in that explosion he barely had the time to scream before the plasma bolt hit. Turning back at the monster who had the gall to kill his godson Light could only watch as Wily and his forces left the city. Soon the city officials and fire fighters were able to get there, Light wondered around the field hoping to find any survivors. Fortunately he found Angel scratched up but alive. " Angel, Angel can you hear me?" He asked her after picking her up gently. Moaning in pain the young teen opened her eyes to see Light staring down at her. " Doc? That you?" Nodding he pulled her on her feet dusting her off. Rubbing her head in pain she looked around only to noticed something wasn't right. " Dr. Light what happened? Where's my family?"

Lowering his head with a mournful expression he slowly shook his head, Angel's eyes widened with dread she slowly turned and saw the ambulance zipping and picking body bags, and she saw her mother, father and the rest of her family in them being taken away. Her entire world shattered with this horrible reality her knees gave out and sobbed into her hands. Light kneeled next to her placing a hand on her shoulder as a means to comfort her.

" Angel I am so sorry that this had happened, if only I had known about this I would've canceled the whole thing!" Wiping her eyes she suddenly gasped in realization; her brother wasn't in those bags so where is he?

" Dr. Light did you see my brother? Do you know what happened?" She asked him hoping that he might still be alive. Light gasped as the sudden event returned to him. " Last I saw him he tried to take on Wily and his robot Proto Man, and after that he was..."

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Before he could finish a loud and familiar scream was heard, both Light and Angel rushed to where the sreams came from. And by the time they got there they gasped in fright and horror. Laying on the ground in a pool of blood was Estevan, what's left of him. He somehow survived the explosion but at a heavy price, most of his body was destroyed his legs were gone, his thighs were burnt from the fire. His upper body was covered with lacerations and shrapnels from the gas tanks, several degree burns in other places and what was disturbing was the inner part to where his heart and lungs are exposed. His fore arms were completely shredded and his face had both cuts and burn marks and a large scar running down his left eye, and his scalp had lost most of his hair and skin.

Both Light and Angel were shocked to see him alive, but Angel was terrified that her brother her only living relative aside from Luke and Neveah was in serious pain. Tears ran continuously as she trembled harder at the site of her brother. " Estevan. No." She spoke softly as she fell to her knees. Light quickly ran next to Estevan and examined his damaged body.

" Estevan! Can you hear me son?" Gasping in pain he barely turned his head to face him but couldn't. " It hurt! It _hurts_ so bad doc!"

Realiztion he didn't have much time he stood up and yelled out. " HELP! SOMEONE IS ALIVE, WE NEED HELP PLEASE!" Fortunately someone heard his cries of help and rushed in to aid them. Looking back at Estevan he told him. " Just hang in there son, everything's going to be ok." Those were the final word he heard until everything went black.

After the paramedics arrived they took Light, Angel and the badly injured Estevan to the hospital they immediately took him to the O.R. All Light and Angel could do is wait and pray for his survival. Hours later Light still waited in the visitor lounge while Angel tended to her baby cousins, then footsteps broke Light from his train of thought. A young blonde haired nurse in her 20's stood before him.

" Are you Dr. Light?" She asked him. He nodded and stood from his seat. " Dr. Myers wishes to speak with you." With that she took him to the recovery room. There stood a man in his early 40's wearing the standard operating uniforms washing his hands in a nearby sink. Looking over his shoulder he quickly wiped his hands and faced the scientist. " Dr. Light." He spoke to him offering a handshake which Light returned. " Myers, I trust the operation was a success?" He asked worried about his godson.

Sighing Myers removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. " You might want to see for yourself." Myers took Light to another part of the room, their in front of him was a large window with a light blue door next to it. After reaching the window Light slightly gasped, there before him was his godson Estevan resting in a large bed with several monitors and machinery around him. He saw that they had did their best to fix up the wound, but some of them were severe.

Like his chest what he saw was a large metallic case with glass wrapped around him in order to keep his heart and lungs safe. Fortunately they were not damaged. His arms and legs were wrapped in bandages indicating that his fore arms could not be saved and there fore had to cut them off. They did cleaned up most of his body but it was still horrible to see him like this.

Light could only frown sadly as he saw the slow but steady breathing from the mask that is pumping oxygen into him. " The moment we got him here we immediately got to work on him, the damages on his body would be enough to kill anyone unlucky to have been hit. But I'm surprised he's even alive." Dr. Myers started to explain. " We did everything we could to fix up much of the damage and internal bleeding, but some parts like his arms for instance we took them off. We had to put that seal on his torso as a means to keep the heart and lungs protected from prolonged exposure."

Light took all of the doctor's words in as he placed his hand and forehead on the glass in sorrow. Myers placed a hand on Light's shoulder. " I'm sorry we did everything we could but there's noting more we can do. And even if he does pull through it would take a miracle for him to have a normal life."

Dr. Light just stood there gazing helplessly at his godson behind the glass that separated them, he had to do something he swore to his friends that if anything were to happen to them he'd take care of their children. There's got to be a way to save him, there _has to!_ Then a jolt of an idea struck him like lightning. ' _Maybe there is a way._ ' " I think I have an idea on how to save him." Light spoke out catching Myer's attention. " What do you mean Light?"

" What if the only way to help Estevan is to preform cybernetic surgery on him?"

Now this really caught Myers off guard. " Cybernetic surgery? Are you crazy Thomas?!"

" It's the only way to save his life, besides there have been plenty of those surgeries before." Light spoke back.

" Yes but only with prosthetic limbs, we never done a _full_ body one before. The risks are to high." Myers retorted. " That kind of thing is decades ahead of us, besides we don't even know what we'll use to power him if it worked out."

" I have one in mind; plasma energy." Light proclaimed to the surgeon. "But plasma energy uses is still in the theoretical stage. We don't know what will happen if we use it to full his body." Myers argued with him trying to get him see reason.

At this point Light was starting to loose his patients. " It's the only way to save him! Now you may not have notice but I am one of the few people to have developed technology that is decades ahead of us, and found a way to harness plasma energy as well!" He exclaimed catching Myers by surprise.

Dr. Light lowers his head one last time and stared at him with tears threatening to fall. " Please Myers. It's his only chance, he has to have this surgery even if I have to do it myself."

Silence had filled the air between the two as they continued to have their stare down. Finally after a minute or so Myers sighed and said. " I still say it's risky... But we'll give it a chance" This brought a smile to Dr. Light. " When should we begin?"

" As soon as possible."

Inside the O.R Estevan was seen in the middle staring at the light with a glazed over expression then he saw Light standing over him were the light blue surgeon's uniform with his gloved hands raised. " Estevan how're you feeling?" He asked him even though it was a stupid question to ask but he need to know if he was alright. Estevan took a slow but ragged breath and said. " I...I can't feel anything Doc. I can't move anything."

" Shhh, shhh it's ok son, I'm here for you." Light assured him that he would never leave his side. A nurse then brought in the anesthetic ventilator and gave Light the mask part. " Now Estevan I want you to take slow but steady breaths once I put this on, it will help put you to sleep and deal with the pain." With that Dr. Light placed the mask over the young man's mouth and did what his godfather asked. " That's it son. Slow and steady breaths." Soon Estevan's world began to darken and fell fast asleep.

Look at the others in the room with the necessary equipment at the ready. " Now then is everyone and everything here?" He asked they all nodded much to his relief. " Good then we are ready to begin."

* * *

Darkness, nothing but darkness is what Estevan could see. It felt like he was trapped n a dark void with no way out then he heard things, thing that could be hear more clearer than before. Then came a buzzing a buzzing so bad he clutched his ears tightly as a means to drown out the sound. Then a flash of light appeared before him. Feeling like it was calling him Estevan walked towards the light, as soon as he could touch it everything was engulfed in a flash of light.

Opening his eyes slowly he saw the ceiling of the recover room once again. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to figure out what happened to him. " Wha..what happened?" He asked himself when a jolt of pain raced through his head. " Ugh! Dammit" He slowly sat up and placed his hand on his head. " Why does my head hurt so..." Wait. His hand?! Suddenly realization what's on his head was his hand! But how is that possible? Eyes widen he slowly moved his hand off his head and stared at it, only to gasp slightly at what he saw.

It was his hand and yet it wasn't at the same time. The hand had the same skin color he had but at the bottom was metallic grey patches at the palm, fingers and thumb. At the wrist was a slight gasp revealing a metal rod with wire connecting to the fore arm. The fore arm itself was artificial, metal instead of flesh going all the way to his upper arm. He saw the straps that connected the prosthetic limb to his bicep, the same could be said to his right arm which was also a prosthetic limb. Seeing a small mirror on the desk next to him he slowly and carefully grabbed it and looked directly at it. Looking at the mirror he saw that the top of his scalp was healed and full of hair once more but what really caught his attention was the scar on his face and his eyes. Instead of the dark brown color he once knew his eyes were a bright red color!

" What...what the hell?!" Looking at the blanket he removed and saw the rest of his body. He legs were also the same with his arms, artificial limbs instead of flesh but what caught him off guard the most was his chest area, it was covered in a metal flexible seal meaning the skin and flesh part of the chest was replaced by the false skin. Panic was racing through his mind, his breathing was ragged and almost rapid.

Looking all over his body he slowly got off the bed and nearly tripped not used to his new legs yet. " What? What the fuck happened to me?" He then hear the door opening and saw Dr. Light who was taken by surprised and gasped loudly. Light's eyes widened at the sight of his godson now fully awake and standing on his new legs.

Snapping out of his daze he quickly went to Estevan's side with a worried look on his face. " Estevan. Are you ok?"

" Does it look like I'm ok?!" He asked him. Light moved back a bit giving him some space. Looking at his hands again his shaky breathing was heard which worried Light to see him like this. " Doc, what just happened to me? What happened to my body?"

Sighing Dr. Light sat down on a chair and started explaining. " Do you remember when Wily came during the announcement?" Estevan nodded urging him to go on.

" When he attacked your family was struck by one of the rockets from Wily's choppers, they all died upon contact. Wily and his robot Proto Man took both Cut Man and Guts Man with them then I saw you in an attempt to kill Wily. Unfortunately Proto Man intervened and kicked right into some fuel tanks and fired a plasma bolt. You were caught in the explosion and I and your sister feared the worst, but somehow you survived it."

" Th-then what happened next?" Estevan asked him as the memories began to race through him. " We rushed here in the hospital the doctors did everything they could to fix the damage done to your body, however most of them were severe so I asked them to preform cybernetic surgery on you with me leading the operation." He told his godson reaching over and grabbed a cup of water and took a few sips. " Believe me Estevan it was the only way to help you, I am deeply sorry that you have to go through this."

Estevan just stood there eyes widened as he began to recall what had transpired hours ago, meeting Dr. Light, the revealing of his robots, the attack and soldier robots, his family's death and the desire to kill the man responsible; Wily. Trembling with shock and fear Estevan clutched his head as if in pain and kneeled. This worried Dr. Light even more fearing that the surgery and the event's at central park may have traumatized him. " Estevan, Estevan listen you must calm down. The stress you're going through will most likely...gak!"

Before Light could finish Estevan suddenly grabbed him by the neck, slowly standing up with the scientist in his grasp. " You're telling me, that you made me into this?" He asked him with a cold and stressful tone. " You turned me into something similar like that bot Proto Man who nearly killed me?!" His tone raising with every minute. Light could barely say anything as his godson was chocking him, Estevan then threw Light out of the room which caused everyone in the hall to jump in surprise and fear.

Letting out a frustrated yell Estevan picked up one of the chairs and threw it across the room causing to shatter. Everyone began screaming and running as the enraged cyborg tossed his bed over it's side and kicked it to the wall causing everything either to break or fall. The alarms began to sound off as security robots and humans made their way to the recovery room.

Stopping his small rampage Estevan turned and saw the security team before him rifles aiming at him. " Hold it right there! No sudden moves!" One of the human members shouted at the cyborg. Instead Estevan dashed with such speed he never had before and grabbed one of them and flung him across the room. Estevan grabbed one of the security robots and tore it's arm off and swung it like a baseball bat at another robot.

A fight broke out between Estevan and the security team which sadly for them Estevan had won. Taking this as an advantage he ran out of the room and down the halls of the hospital ignoring the cries of Dr. Light. After a few minutes of running he found a large window and took a rather daring but risky chance. With a great force and speed he broke through the window and started falling from 30 stories high.

Many people outside heard the window breaking looked up and saw the young cyborg falling, they all started screaming fearing to see a person who they think was committing suicide. Feeling the air rushing passed him Estevan tried to think of a way to catch something or moving somewhere to break his fall but no such luck. " Oh shit!" Bracing himself he prepared for the worst as he got closer until...

 **Boom!**

Rather than turn into a bloody stain on the ground, Estevan crashed into it and survived the collision! Dirt and dust flew everywhere as the people moved in only to see a large crater with Estevan smack dab in the middle. Estevan was completely flabbergasted by this, he just fell from a 30 story building and survived the crash. Slowly getting on his feet he could see the shocked and awed expressions of the people around him, then he suddenly remembered his current situation. Looked back up at the window he broke through and took off running before anyone could catch him.

Standing at the broken window Dr. Light watched with his jaw hanging as his godson fell and actually survived the landing.

He knew those cybernetic enhancements during the operation would help him, but he didn't realize it would make him _that_ strong enough to survive the fall. Turning to one of the security members he said to him, " I need you to get the police here at once. We must get him back before he could hurt himself or anyone else." With that the man went to nearest phone to get the police while Light only stared out of the window. ' _We must get him back there's no telling what might happen when he is in so much trauma. Estevan please be careful._ '

* * *

 **Estevan: P.O.V**

After what felt like hours of running I finally was able to get as far away from there as I could. Fortunately I was able to grab some form of clothes for myself, this patient's robe was the only thing I could grab. After what happened back at central park everything's been nothing but hell for me, I found myself near the alleyway of Neotropolis I'm sure everyone here will look at me strangely but I'll have to risk it.

Anything's better than going back there. Walking by the passing citizens who as I thought were giving me strange looks as to why am I in these robes but I ignored them and tried to figure out my current problem. ' _How could he?_ ' I thought to myself. ' _How could he do this to me? Why didn't he let me die back there?_ ' I was in so much pain my whole family save for Angel, Luke and Nevaeh are all gone taken from. And worst of all I ended up being turned into a cyborg thanks Wily and Proto Man...Wait Wily and Proto Man!

I stopped walking and began to recall what happened, it was Wily and Proto Man's doing they did this to me! They took my family and made me into a monster! My whole body trembled in anger it's not Dr. Light I should be angry at, oh no, it's Wily and Proto Man I should be angry at. They did this to me, and now they'll pay. Pay in **_blood!_** " Grrrr! Wily... Proto Man!" I growled out their names with so much hatred just saying those names was like tasting poison. I will find those two bastards and when I do I. Will. KILL. Them!

" My ball!"

A sudden cry from a little girl broke my train of thought, I turned to see a 9 year old raven haired girl running in the street to grab her ball. When I heard something which caught me off guard. My hearing was so sharp I could hear the screeching sound of metal meeting concrete, my eyes suddenly flashed and zoomed farther like I was looking through binoculars. I could see a large propane truck heading our way. One of the wheels was gone and the metal skidded on the road creating sparks. The truck swerved left and right as the driver panicked in attempts to control the vehicle.

Many of the people panicked and ran all but the girl's parents who called out to her and tried to get through the sea of panicking people. The girl was frozen with fear as she could only stare in fright as the truck was coming closer.

The memories of me loosing parents came back to me and now another family would loose someone dear to them. Gritting my teeth there's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Not on my watch! Without a moments of hesitation I dashed all the way to the girl and stood in front of her. I stood my ground ready for the truck to come, a part of me was thinking I must be crazy and I wasn't the only one many of the citizens thought I was made to think I could catch a speeding truck with my bare hands, but after what I did back at the hospital I was willing to take that chance.

With a mighty shout I caught the grill part of the truck, the force of the speed was almost enough to push me back as my feet dug into the ground leaving trenches. Grunting and growling I gave everything I got to keep the truck from moving further the girl had to be saved and I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone so young die this day!

With my new found strength I pushed the truck to the right sending it crashing into a street light. As soon as it crashed I grabbed the girl and leaped in the air and landing back on the sidewalk. " Are you ok?" I asked her checking to see if she was hurt, fortunately she wasn't. The girl only stared at me with those big blue eys with awe and admiration.

" KIMMY!" The call of her mother and father broke her out of her trance and she ran straight into her mother's arms.

The woman immediately grabbed her little girl along with her husband crying tears of joy that their daughter was safe. I did it! I actually saved someone on this day, then I suddenly saw cables from the destroyed street light sparking wildly along with some sparks from the truck it self which started catching fire. The people ran as soon as the truck bursted into flames.

The driver saw this and started banging on the window hoping to get out. Know what I have to do I jumped in the air again and landed on the side of the truck. " Stand back!" I told the driver which he did, I grabbed the door and with all my might I ripped the door off it's hinges.

" Grab my hand!" He did so and I pulled him out of the truck and jumped out of the way before the truck exploded due to the gas fluids leaking from the tank. Fortunately I used the door to shield the driver, the girl and her parents from any debris. The fires were roaring out of control I looked around and much to my delight I saw a fire hydrant near the blazing truck.

Rushing over to it I grabbed the nozzle on the side and twisted hard enough to release a torrent of water hitting the truck. The viewing people could only watch in awe as I dosed the flames out, a couple more minutes and the fired died out. I twisted the nozzle again closing the water. Again I just saved another life maybe others from that explosion before it could get any worse.

The people gathered around all with shock and awe expression while others had smiles but most of all the driver and the parents gave me the biggest smiles they could. I smiled back and nodded at them. Then I heard something again and this time it was cracking noises, I focused my vision and saw that a monorail bridge over the street a few kilometers from me was about to collapse. With new confidence I took off leaving everyone behind all the while not noticing a patrol car saw everything I did.

 **End P.O.V**

* * *

Back the hospital Dr. Light was sitting down on a lounge chair while Angel kept the twins busy, soon one of the police officers came up to him. " Dr. Light." He spoke to him. Light look up and saw it was commissioner James Dastun. " Yes commissioner?"

" Do you know where your godson might be going to?" He asked Light, but he shook his head. " I'm afraid not he ran out before we could even try to sedate him. I just hope he's alright."

" Don't worry yourself Doc. If he is in the city my boys will..." Just when he was about to reassure the good doctor his phone staring ringing. Pulling out from his pocket he answered the call. " Dastun here, what is it?" Light could only watch as the commissioner talked to one of his forces on the phone." What? You're saying you spotted the escaped patient?"

This caught Light's attention and leaned closer to here what was on the phone. " What?! he saved a little girl and a truck driver from an exploding gas tank?! And he's heading for the monorail now!" This completely took Dastun and Dr. Light by surprise.

He actually saved some people by using his cybernetic enhancements?! It was unbelievable! " Right we'll be over there as soon as possible." Dastun ended the call and looked over at Light.

" Looks like we found your boy Doc and already he's done something. Let's move." Both the commissioner and Light quickly made it into a police car and drove as fast as they could to reach Estevan hoping that nothing else goes wrong. At the bridge pieces of it began to fall luckily the people below had escaped in time as the large boulder sized concrete rocks fell and crushed their cars.

By the time Estevan had made it a good portion of the bridge was gone but the rail was still intact but there was nothing to support it. The sound of the monorail horn blared in the air as his binocular vision spotted it, it was a good thirty feet away from the bridge but it was closing in fast. Looking to his left he spotted a construction site there he saw a pile of steel girders strong and long enough to use to support the rail for the monorail itself to go by.

Running for the site he grabbed one of the girders and went directly under the bridge, just ten minutes before the monorail can cross. With his enhanced strength he pushed the girder underneath the rail and braced himself. Soon the monorail came and crossed over the exposed rail beam. The weight of the monorail was putting a lot of stress on Estevan but he had to keep it up no matter what.

Grunting as he held the girder the ground beneath him was cracking from the force of being pushed in order to keep the beam straight. Many of the onlookers watched as the young cyborg held his ground to keep the monorail from collapsing, soon it finally crossed over and continued on to safety. Letting out a sigh Estevan placed the girder on the ground fell on his rear in exhaustion.

Catching his second wind he stood back on his feet and dragged the girder back to the construction site. Not knowing that everyone around him were taking pictures and recording the whole thing with their phones and cameras. His hear picked up the sound of an alarm from a bank, and somehow picked the radio frequency from the police. Saying something about a bank robbery in progress and a hostage situation at the 29th south street. With the destination in mind he zoomed by everyone rushing off to stop the robbers and save more people.

Inside the police car Dastun and Light were heading for the crime scene when the commissioner picked up his mic. "All units this is commissioner Dastun I want a squadron split into teams of two, one to search for the escaped patient and the other to handle the robbery understood?"

 **[Roger that sir, we're already at the bank and prepared for...wait what's that?]**

The commissioner and Dr. Light raised a brow in confusion. **[Uh...sir you might wanna get here fast. We just spotted the patient and he's engaging the suspects as I speak.]**

Now this was an eye opener for the duo. " Alright I'm on my way just hold the fort. "

 **[Roger that sir.]**

Dastun slammed the gas pedal hard just enough to speed all the way to the bank, if Estevan is there then they need to get him back fast. Not a moment too soon they arrived at the scene, got out of the car only to gasp at the sight before them. In the bank they could see the suspects firing at the escaped cyborg who used his new enhancements to dodge and zoom by them like they were nothing.

He appeared in front of the robbers and gave an uppercut at the jaw, then did a roundhouse kick send him outside and landing on the police car, Light and Dastun could only gaze at the scene before their very eyes as Estevan single handedly took all of the suspects on his own. Soon the fight was over and the hostages were saved.

Snapping from his trance Dastun turned to one of the officers and said to him ." Well what're you waiting for? Cuff 'em all!" They immediately moved in and put the criminals in cuffs and started moving them to the cars. All the while Dr. Light moved inside the bank and saw Estevan helping untie the last hostage.

" You're gonna be ok now. It's over" His godson told the woman he untied which she brought him in a tight hug. " Oh thank you! Thank you! You saved us, all of us! I thought we done for but you showed up and rescued us. Thank you!" She exclaimed she let him go just after giving him a kiss on the cheek and moved to the policemen.

Dazed Estevan touched the spot where the woman kissed him just after Light came into view. " Ah! Dr. Light!" He exclaimed. Estevan walked up to his godfather only stopping two feet from him.

Feeling slightly guilty from earlier Estevan tried to find the right words but couldn't find any. " Look about what happened back at the hospital... I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that. It was..." Dr. Light merely raised his hand telling him to stop.

" I know you didn't mean to do anything back there, it's not your fault you were just frustrated, scared and confused. Clearly understandable and for that i can't fault you for your actions." He said to his godson who lowered his head in shame. " I'm sorry Doc."

" It's alright son. You're safe now."

After that Dr. Light had Dastun drive him and Estevan back to his lab after picking up Angel and the twins. On the outskirts of Neotropolis was a medium sized white house with a red rooftop and behind it was a large circular building with a white dome on top, with a stone stairway at the front of the building. And inside is where Estevan, Dr. Light, Angel and the twins along with Dastun were in the main room of the house.

After getting there Light gave Estevan some decent clothes and took the robe from him, now wearing a short sleeved white shirt and blue jeans Estevan was sitting on a couch while Dr. Light ran diagnostics and check ups on his godson making sure nothing was damaged. Finally it was all done and Light let out a sigh of relief. " Well so far nothing seems to be broken and is holding up well, I'm amazed you were able to pull off those incredible feats in such a short time." He told him while taking his gloves off and trashing them.

" I know. I could hardly believe it myself, i mean after what happened at central park I... I just couldn't let the same thing happen to those people." Estevan said while clutching his hand in a fist.

" Well speaking of which you might wanna turn the TV on. There's something on the news channel you all might want to see." Dastun told them which Angel grabbed the remote and turned the TV on at the channel Dastun told them.

On the screen they can see a man in a reporter uniform standing in front of the camera hold a microphone close to his lips. " This is Daniel Carr reporting to you live from downtown Neotropolis where just hours ago an amazing event took place here." The camera suddenly switched to a video of someone's camera recording Estevan catching the truck, pushing it aside, getting the girl to safety and putting out the fire. " As you've just right now are videos we've received from the locals who were present at the incident that took place. With me is the driver who had the personal encounter with this strange man who pushed his vehicle and rescued him from the fire."

The camera turned to the truck driver after rubbing behind his head sheepishly. " I was driving the normal speed limit in the city, which is about 25 miles trying to deliver a tank of gas to the station. The next thing I knew one of the back tires blown out on me. I tried to get the damn thing under control, but I couldn't. God I thought I was gonna run that little girl over if that man hadn't shown up and pushed the truck away. Sure he caused it to crash but it was either that or run a kid over." He explained to the news crew. " I thought my butt was gonna be barbequed if he hadn't got me out and put those fires out. Wherever he is I just want to say thanks for saving my life man."

Then the camera switched to the parents with their daughter close beside them." We just got out of the furniture store and were about to head for our car when I saw my little girl running after her ball at the street, when me and my wife saw the truck coming we thought we were gonna loose our daughter had that man not shown up and saved her. My wife and I are extremely grateful to him for saving our Kimberly."

The camera turned to the monorail's conductor. " I was just taking these people to their destination when I saw that the under part of the bridge was gone I thought we were goners had that man not shown up with a girder and held the monorail for us, I still find it hard to believe if I had not seen it with my own eyes. Still if it weren't for him everyone myself included wouldn't be alive this day."

Then the camera turned to a couple of teenagers who expressed their own thoughts on Estevan and gave high comments of his actions The camera turned back to the family. " Is there something you want to say to him Kimmy?" The girl's mother asked. The little girl asked for the microphone which the reporter gave, turned to the camera and gave a large smile. " Thank you mister Mega Man for saving me!" She chuckled while waving at the camera. Then it switched back to the driver. " 'Mega Man' a fitting name for someone like him." Then the camera turned to the passengers of the monorail all shouting. " THANK YOU FOR SUVING US MEGA MAN!" The same could be said for the bank workers and the people who also gave their praise to their hero.

All of this had left Estevan completely stunned. He never knew in a short time that he already got admirers just from saving those people. " Well I must say I'm impressed, never thought you had it in you son." Dastun congratulated him by patting him on the shoulder. " Heh, never knew my brother could all that I must say I'm proud that you saved them broheim." Angel said to her brother while the twins cooed in delight.

" Ok I saved a few people and now they're suddenly calling me Mega Man?" Estevan was really shocked and confused by the predicament. Chuckling Light put his hand on Estevan's shoulder. " A 'few?' My dear boy you saved a lot of lives this day and as such that makes you a hero in their eyes." Estevan said nothing but stared at the ground thinking of what happened today. Then an idea came to him. Looking back at Light who was putting his tools away he called out to him. " Dr. Light." The good doctor looked back at his godson. " Yes?"

" There's something I want you to do for me."

Closing his tool kit Light walked in front of Estevan. " And that would be?" With a look of determination sitting up proudly Estevan told him. " I want you to help me get back at Wily."

Eyes wide as dinner plates, Light, Dastun and Angel couldn't believe what they heard. He wants Dr. Light to make him powerful enough to go after Dr. Wily in a fit of revenge?! " Are you crazy bro?!" Angel exclaimed. " You nearly died going after him, hell you wouldn't be what you are if you hadn't..."

" If someone doesn't stop that mad man then more lives will be lost!" Estevan barked back at his sister causing her to flinch. " I have to agree with Angel on this one. I mean I helped you so you could live a normal life not..."

" I'm not exactly _normal_ now, am I Doc?!" Estevan snarled at him. Light wanted to say something to his distraughted godson but couldn't find any. " Light if someone doesn't stop Wily more lives will be destroyed by him, who knows how much suffering he'll bring to others in his wake. He took our family that I won't forgive him for, but if someone doesn't take action... then I will." Silence filled the room, no one said or did anything even the twins sat their staring at the grown ups. Then Dr. Light sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " Alright, I know I'm not going to like this but I will help you." This brought a grateful smile on Estevan's face.

" But if you're going to go head to head with Wily and his robots, then I will need to make you into the ultimate warrior, a warrior powerful enough not even Wily's robots will be a match for you." Dr. Light then went over to a desk opened a draw and pulled out a book. Opening it he pulled out what appeared to be a set of blueprints. " This was a little project Wily and I did in our youth, before going our separate ways." He handed them to Estevan and from he saw was some kind of battle armor. " The project was to build a robot strictly for anti terrorism and counter attack from invading enemies. To be precise it was a defensive robot to protect mankind."

Looking over the blueprints Estevan switched them around looking at the details, weaponry, status the whole nine. " So Estevan what do you say?" Light asked. Facing he smiled and asked. " Do I get to pick the color?"

Soon Dr. Light took Estevan to his lab and began working and rebuilding him into the warrior mankind needed if they are to face off against Dr. Wily. Finally after hours of working Light called the others in and started to raise the lab table up. Angel, Dastun and the twins gaped at the sight before their very eyes. " Incredible." " He's amazing." Both Angel and the commissioner said in awe while the twins cooed and waved happily. " He is the perfect mix of man and machine, the pinnacle of power and defense. And from this day forth he will be known as; Mega Man!"

Standing before them was Estevan in the new version of the armor from the blueprints. A mix of gold, red and black through out his body standing tall and proud in his new body, and like Dr. Light said he shall be known as Mega Man! Looking at his new body in the mirror he was very impressed with it better than his old one." Now this is very nice indeed." He said out loud.

" Now Mega you maybe the first cyborg of this era but your still my godson Estevan, and such it is my responsibility to take care of you, your sister and the twins from now on." Light reminded him that he may have a new body he is still the same child he knew when he was little.

Before anyone could speak the alarms in the lab went off. " What's that?"

" Something must be going on in the city I'll patch it through on the viewing screen." Dr. Light turned the monitor screen on and what they saw made their blood run cold. It was Dr. Wily and his robots attacking city hall! The mayor was in danger! " SHIT! That bastard is back! I gotta get out there fast." Dastun immediately left the building and drove back to the city as fast as he could.

" Dr. Light I gotta get out there, is there anything in here that can get me to city hall?" Mega Man asked.

" Yes in fact I do."

Outside of the building the dome began to open wide and something flew out at top speed. It was Mega Man riding what looked like to be a hover bike, it had no tires instead the front part had a light blue dome made of an unknown material, on top was a mid length barrel and the top of the bike was light blue glass shielding with oval shaped lights on the side of the bike, the back end had thrusters with a long tail end facing up. The bike itself was lean in shape meaning it was built for speed and was gold in color while the seat itself was black.

Then a small monitor screen came to life and Dr. Light was seen on it. " **Now remember Mega Man this Hover Chaser will get you straight to city hall in no time, I've already put in the coordinates on your radar. The front laser is powered by plasma it has enough power to easily demolish Wily's robots, and the dome underneath is able to focus and concentrate plasma energy into a powerful laser blade, capable of slicing through anything known to man. and it has other addition weapons.** " Dr. Light re-explained to the cyborg.

" Understood Dr. Light I'm on my way to city hall now!" With that he ended the call and zoomed all the way to face off against Wily and hopefully the robot who did this to him; Proto Man.

* * *

At city hall everything was chaotic people ran away screaming in fear as the police and defense force fought against the robots of Dr. Wily, and to make matters worse amongst the invading robots were the two stolen ones from Dr. Light Cut Man and Guts Man were present and they've been reprogrammed to follow Wily now.

" Hahahaha! Now this is what I call a party!" Guts Man cackled in a deep manly voice, his hand sank into his arm and what looked like a high pressurized nail gun came out. Taking aim he fired a hail storm of nails at the police and defense forces, fortunately a few of the human members got behind cover, their comrades and robot allies were not so lucky.

Cut Man took the scissor blade from his head and threw it, the sharp weapon soared in the air cutting down anything in it's path. Returning to it's owner Cut Man placed back on his head. " Hehehe guess that'll teach them not to play with scissors anytime soon." Cut Man chuckled with a light but raspy like voice.

And what's even more worse Proto Man was firing at anyone be it robot or human foolish enough to try and take him on. " Heh like ducks in a shooting gallery!" He laughed then fired at one of the S.W.A.T vehicles causing them to pull back. As all of this went on Dr. Wily was seen walking towards city hall with two of his robot bodyguards.

" Hehehehe, this is perfect. With the mayor under my control, Neotropolis will bow before me, I'll have enough resources to build me an entire army and then the world WILL BE MINE!" The mad doctor Wily howled in laughter as his robots continued the attack.

Commissioner Dastun along with a few surviving members of the defense and police force kept firing at the invading robots, but no matter how many they take down they just kept coming. " Damn it all this is madness!" He shouted as he reloaded his rifle and fired more bullets at the enemy robots. " If something doesn't give soon we're all gonna be dead!" At that moment he was a on the verge of giving up until.

 **BOOOM!**

Explosions went off again but this time it came from Wily's robots. Everyone stopped only to gap at the robot soldiers being sent into the air as missiles came from the sky and colliding with the army, bits and pieces of Wily's robots were scattered around as everyone took cover to avoid getting hit by any debris. " Where the hell did that come from?" The commissioner asked himself. " Sir! Look up there, in the sky." Looking up in the air Dastun's eyes widen in pure awe as the familiar being coming from the sky.

It was Mega Man riding his Hover Chaser descending from the sky. Looking at the monitor the screen showed him multiple targets in sight, with all of them locked on he pulled the trigger and launched several rockets at the invading robots and firing his mounting plasma gun. Many of the robots were struck by both missile and plasma bolt as the Hover Chaser zoomed by them leaving destruction in his wake.

All Wily could do is watch in shock and horror as his soldiers were getting sliced up by the laser sword from the Chaser when it reared up creating a curved blade of energy cutting down any robot unfortunate enough to be in his path. Shaking his head wildly he turned to his soldiers and shouted. " DON JUST STAND THERE YOU DOLTS! GET HIM!"

The robot soldier took aim and fired at Mega Man who dodged and barrel rolled out of the line of fire. Putting the Hover Chaser on auto pilot and jumped off diving straight into the enemy fleet. Dodging and rolling in the sky Mega Man's back and calves opened up and thrusters came out, igniting them Mega Man went down faster before they can hit him. As soon as he came close he crashed into the ground creating a shockwave big enough to send Wily's robots flying. Getting back up he raised his arms up, hands going into his gauntlet arms and two large short barrels came out. He took aim and fired a hailstorm of plasma bolts at the soldier robots.

Their numbers were dwindling rapidly as the rest of them moved in and fired at the opposing cyborg. Seeing this Mega Man dashed out of their line of fire with a speed that was so fast none of them could see him much less shoot him. Mega Man fired back at the robots destroying them in a nanosecond, stopping he punched a soldier bot so hard his fist went right _through_ it like it was made of cardboard!

Tearing the robot's arm he slugged another one who came behind him and threw the dead on at the others. Rushing in Mega Man began to tear each and everyone of Wily's robots to pieces, his fists left dents in them, kicks hard enough to take their heads off, arms, legs, torso were ripped clean off. The surviving soldier bots brought out the heavy weapons.

Mega Man saw this and put up his holographic shield. With it ready he activated his thrusters and bolted for them with the shield in front in the formation of a battering ram. They began firing at the cyborg but the shield protected him from their weapons still moving at top speed. The moment he came in he rammed right through them causing a massive explosion of fire.

Dastun, his police forces along with anyone still around including the mayor watched in total awe and amazement of the cyborg's power. However Dr. Wily was livid at the cyborg who had the audacity to show up and destroy his soldiers! Turning to his new robots he snarled. " Cut Man! Guts Man! Get over there AND KILL THIS BASTARD NOW!"

" Yes sire Dr. Wily sir!" Both robots saluted and took off to fight the opposing cyborg. " You better be ready Proto, if those two can't stop him I want you to destroy him. Understand?!" He growled at Proto Man. " No sweat it doc, the guy maybe good. But no where near as good as I am." Proto Man replied with such arrogance thinking he could take Mega Man down easily. But he couldn't be more wrong.

After destroying the last of the soldier bots Mega Man's sensors picked up incoming objects, turning quickly he used the shield to deflect the flying scissor blade and a volley of nails. Catching his weapon both Cut Man and Guts Man stood before Mega Man weapons in hand. " I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. Dr. Wily wants us to take care of you so we can get on with our business." Cut Man said flashing his scissor blades in the light.

" Yeah so why don't you scram and we promise we won't hurt ya, much." Guts Man taunted while replacing his hand with a high powered drill. However Mega Man glared at the former robots of his godfather and crossed his arms.

" Have it your way then bub! HERE I COME!" Guts Man ran straight for Mega Man drill raised intending to use it on his head. However Mega simply swatted the drill away causing Guts Man to tumble. Steadying himself the large robot growled and jabbing at Mega Man using his drill hand, all the cyborg did was move side to side avoiding the drill arms still crossed.

Growling in anger Guts Man tried to crush him by bring his normal hand down. But Mega caught it and flung him over his should slamming the construction bot face first in the ground. Still holding his hand Mega's hand stared glowing and data was seen flashing in his eyes and the gem on his helmet. " Hmph, now I got your powers Gutsy."

Letting him go Mega Man's right hand was then replaced with the same nail gun Guts Man used. apparently before coming to city hall Dr. Light explained to him that he now has the ability to copy the weapons and data from his enemies or any other computer he comes in contact. Looking at Cut Man he aimed his nail gun and started firing. The logging robot yelped and started running for cover behind a destroyed police car.

Taking his chance Cut Man stood up and fired one of the scissors from his wrist. Using the thrusters Mega Man tart and dashed his way to Cut Man and leaped in the air. Cut Man barely had time to react before Mega Man kicked him sending flying to a broken part of city hall. Walking up to him Mega touched his hand and copied his powers to.

Then he heard clapping coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder his eyes narrowed at the one robot he was so eager to kill. Proto Man. Said robot was clapping and chuckling while approaching Mega Man. " My, my that was quite the show you did. Never thought there were any robots with skill like yours." Mega turned and glared hatefully at his murderer. " I'm going to enjoy fighting you my mysterious friend." He said stopping before Mega Man.

" 'Hmph! That's funny I was thinking the same thing, I myself will enjoy killing you for what you did to me." This caught Proto by surprise.

" What I did to you? Buddy I don't even know you." He said to him obviously not remembering the cyborg's face. " Oh but I know you Proto Man, after all you were the one who sent me into those gas tanks. Look at my face really hard Proto Man and tell me you don't remember the person who tried to attack Wily at central park!"

This made Proto Man gasped loudly he did look at Mega's face and suddenly saw the image of that enraged human with the broken pipe in his place. "N-no way, it...it's you! But I shot those tanks you were bathed in fire!" Proto Man exclaimed trembling at the sight of the almost dead man before him.

Even Dr. Wily was trembling his face had lost all color after looking very carefully at Meg Man's face. ' _That's...that's not possible! how can he still be **alive!**_ '

Mega Man chuckled taking in the scared look of Proto Man's face with such delight. " Yes that's right Proto, I'm back from hell and I've come to drag you back with me!" He laughed with a dark tone that sent chills down Wily's spine.

" Now both you and Wily will pay for killing my family and turning me into this, you almost killed me because I was weak. But now I am reborn and now have the same powers as you do." Mega Man said to him enjoying the sheer fright of Proto Man's terror.

Shaking his head Proto got into a stance and tried to get over his problem. " Yeah? So what if you're back from hell, I'll gladly send you back there IN PIECES!" With a shout Proto Man charged at the cyborg fist raised intended to strike Mega Man down, but he ducked and sweep kicked him in the air. Mega Man jumped so high he was over Proto Man in seconds and axe kicked him back to earth.

Crashing down Proto Man's body started to spark at the joints as his warning screens flashed in his visor. Before he could do anything Mega Man landed beside him, picked him up and gave a right hook across his face. Throwing punch after punch Mega Man was taking his sweet time with Proto. He wanted to make him suffer for what he did to him, killing his family, leaving him almost for dead.

As much as he wanted to end him, he was going to let him live, just long enough for him to pick him apart in the near future. Replacing his left hand with his plasma caster the weapon began charging up and when Mega Man used his right fist to punch him he fired his caster at point blank range destroying Proto Man's front armor and skin. Wily could only yelp and fall on his butt as his oh so greatest robot landed near him.

The damage Proto Man received was a nightmare the inner part of his structure was exposed. Sparks and electricity flashed and danced all over the torso and smoke was coming from the near destroyed parts of his body. Dr. Wily then heard thumping before him, looked at saw Mega Man shadowed face as his eyes and gem glowed a horrifying red color like blood. " You...you bastard! You've ruined everything, my plans, my soldiers are destroyed thank to you!" He snarled at Mega only to cry out as the cyborg pointed his plasma caster at his face.

" Let me tell you something Wily. Whatever schemes or plans you have, whatever ideas your thinking about just know that they will all fall." Mega Man said to him. " Whenever you cause pain onto others, their cries for justice and vengeance will call to me. For every human you endanger I will be there, acting as the sword and shield for all of mankind. Let my face forever haunt you in your dreams, let my name forever echo endlessly in your ears for I, Mega Man will always be there to put a stop to your sick plans. And soon when the time comes I. will. **_KILL_**. You!" He snarled at him finishing his speech.

All Wily could do is glare hatefully at Mega Man, as a bead of sweat roll down his chin and landed on the ground. Suddenly Guts Man appeared behind Mega Man and would've crushed him had he not jumped out of the way. Cut Man came up to Proto Man's body and picked him up, Wily pulled out a remote and called his skull hovercraft. Mega Man narrowed his eyes at the retreating forms of those cowards. Before leaving Wily turned to him one last time.

" You may have won this time **_Mega Man_** but the next time we meet you won't be leaving the battle field with you LIFE!" That was the last thing he said before closing the door and taking off back to his base.

Once they were gone Mega Man only snorted and went over to Dastun offering him his hand. " You ok commissioner?" He asked him. Looking at the cyborg before him Dastun sighed and took the hand." Yeah, yeah I'm alright son." Mega pulled him on his feet and began dusting himself. " Wish I could say the same thing for my men, thanks for coming here when you did son. If you hadn't I'm not sure what might've happen this day."

" It was nothing sir. Just doing my duty." Then they heard shouts and applause coming from the public. The people who were still there recorded everything that transpired and started shouting and cheering at the hero before them and chanted his name in the air. " MEGA MAN! MEGA MAN! MEGA MAN!"

Shocked and stunned at the sudden chanting Mega Man didn't know what to do until Dastun slapped him on the back. " Hehehe. What're you waiting for son? Waved to them or something, after all everyone needs a hero these days right?" He told him with a half grin and a cigarette in his teeth. Turning back at the people Mega smiled and raised his left hand high in the air causing and eruption of shouts and cheering from the people.

Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and to his surprise the mayor was standing behind him. He was around 30 years of age, with light green eyes, red hair combed back with some slight grey hair in the mix. A large trimmed moustache with ends curved up, wearing a dark blue suit and white clothing and yellow bowtie. " My dear lad what you did this day was simply amazing! You not only saved me but everyone else in my city." He said to him pointing at the viewing public. " I think this calls for a press conference!"

Soon everyone in the city gathered at central park which was rebuilt hours ago prior to the attack on city hall. Mega Man along with Dr. Light, commissioner Dastun, his sister and his cousins stood before the people as the mayor gave his speech. " Citizens of Neotropolis just hours ago we had faced an attack by the infamous Dr. Willy former colleague to Dr. Light who stole his newest robots for his own sick deeds. We were attacked once again but this time his target was city hall, I thought all was lost had this young cyborg here arrived and faced off against these terrible foes." He told them while gesturing to Mega Man to step forward.

" We all know that before he became one he was just a normal man like you all and I, until facing off against Wily and his robots is what turned him into the man you now see before you." Many of the people bowed their heads in respect for their hero went through.

" But thanks to Dr. Light he had brought back from near death and because of this he had save the lives of other before Wily attacked again." Picking up a medal the mayor stood before Mega Man and continued. " And so as duty as mayor and a great honor I here by give this medal of courage, bravery and heroism for saving all of us." He placed the medal over Mega Man's neck. " From this day on Mega Man and his family are now official citizens of Neotropolis!"

This caused the whole audience to explode in joy among the people were the truck driver, Kimberly and her family and the monorail conductor who shouted and cheered for Neotropolis' new hero. " MEGA MAN! MEGA MAN! MEGA MAN!"

Chants of his new name were heard in the air as he stood proudly before them. With a large smile Mega Man raised his plasma caster in the air and fired this trigger an explosion of fireworks as several other joined the fray. The people shouted louder as planes flew in the air leaving the signature colors of Mega Man in the air. Though in the beginning things may have turned bad for him, he lost his family and was almost dead because of his foolishness. But now he has the power and he will use it as the sword and shield for humanity. He will protect the innocent from Wily and other like him in the near future and he promised his mother and father that he will take care of his sister and cousins. Because now he is a warrior, he is... MEGA MAN!

* * *

 **(Three months later.)**

Mega Man sighed and rubbed his eyes. He recalled the events that happened to him three months ago, what started as a normal life changed dramatically for him. For months he had been battle Wily and his band of robots, stopping whatever plans he had for world dominance. As he told him before when lives are endangered he will be there to stop him from causing pain and suffering onto others. Looking back at the moon he said. " I swear to you mom, dad everyone. I swear to use these powers to not only protect Angel, Luke and Nevaeh but to protect others as well. That is my duty. As Mega Man."

 **BOOOM!**

A sudden explosion was heard coming from a few blocks away, the sound of sirens can be heard in the air. Sighing he looked back at the moon again and smiled. " What did you always call it dad? "The never ending battle"? " With that he stood on the edge of the building turning around he spread his arms out and leaned back and fall. As he fell his Hover Chaser came in and caught him in time. Hands on the bars giving it a good reviving the thrusters burst into flames and took off to the explosion.

" **What makes a man a hero? Is it the powers, the costume or gadgets? No it's none of that but the soul of the man is what into a hero. The courage and determination to stare down evil in the face when lives are at stake. The choices you make affects others in life, I once though I would be facing this evil alone but knowing that you have others by your side your never really alone. I may have lost my family but there's no going back, the best thing I can do is keep moving forward to a better future.** "

 **And done! Finally after a year of waiting I got my first ever Mega Man story up! I had planned to do this when my birthday passed and it did. When my birthday passed I immediately got to work first chance I got, everything was going good until my grandmother had died last month on March 20th Sunday 2:00 in the morning in a car accident. It completely tore me up so bad I didn't work on this chapter until next Friday. So I decided to make this in dedication to my grandmother's memory, because with great power come great responsibility! I know I can't keep hanging on to the past forever, the best thing I can do is face reality and keep moving forward with pride. I will see her again in Heaven someday when my time comes. And when it does I plan to give my stories to my two greatest brothers who also know of my pain. To Josh aka GodzillaFolower1998 and Cody aka TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff when my time comes and I go to Heave I give you both my permission to take my stories and continue them in my stead.**

 **I will work on the other stories once I get at least ten chapters up. Until then read, review, take care and spend time with your loved ones as much as you can. Later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own anything in this story except myself for this is a self insert story and other ocs.**

 **Episode 2.**

 **(Insert Mega Man 8 opening.)**

At first the screen was black but then a face of a young man wearing a red, black and gold helmet with a red gem at the forehead, then flashing to his right hand donned in a gauntlet, then to the right side of his helmet and finally to his left hand which had turned into a blaster. Raising his weapon over his head, energy surrounding his he fired at the screen in a flash of light as the title card appeared.

 **Mega Man.**

High in the sky was Mega Man riding his Hover Chaser and sitting behind him was an advanced robotic wolf. As the screen zoomed in on him the screen split into three sections one had his sister and twin baby cousins Angel, Luke and Nevaeh. The other was his godfather Dr. Thomas Light and the last one had a blue eyed blonde haired girl with a robotic looking dog.

The screen switched to a rocky field as Guts Man heaved a large boulder over his head and threw it, suddenly beams of light broke through the boulder as Mega Man burst through and picked up Guts Man and threw him in the river. The screen switched over to a dark night sky as a red robot with a yellow boomerang on his helmet appeared in the air, and threw his energy boomerangs at Mega, the cyborg dodged the attacks and fired his plasma caster at the robot knocking him out of the sky.

In a factory the floor bulged until a large metallic snake broke through and spewed fire. Mega Man jumped out of the way and fired at the snake. Then in a city engulfed in flame a fire themed robot used his flamethrowers at Mega Man who in turn rushed through the flames, grabbed his weapon and copied his powers. In another part of the city Mega faced of against an ice themed robot who fired an ice beam at him. But Mega used his new acquired fire ability and sent the robot flying in the sky.

In Egypt on top of a pyramid was a pharaoh themed robot who fired a blade of energy from his chest, as his mummy foot soldiers advanced on Mega. But the cyborg destroyed a large number of them and sent one of them at the pharaoh robot which exploded on contact. Then in a dark cemetery Mega Man was seen standing in a field of tombstones when a vampire themed robot zoomed in and grabbed him in his clawed feet. However another robot appeared, a blue and white colored robot with a plasma saber dashed in the air and sliced off the robot's feet freeing Mega.

In a junkyard Mega Man was ambushed by robot foot soldiers but then a robot fell from the sky, a green and white colored robot pulled out his plasma pistols and with the skill of a marksman shot down all of the robot soldiers. The screen switched over to Mega standing on a rocky pillar with a somber expression. As the screen zoomed in the back side of his body faded revealing his life from infancy to childhood to adult hood and to his new life and family.

The screen briefly showed a robot in red and grey armor with a helmet with shades which happened to be Proto Man, arms crossed and smirking at the viewers. Then the screen showed an evil dark blue eye opening before switching over to a skull themed fortress shrouded in darkness in a canyon, the screen switched to a city where a yellow outline was seen until the being's body revealed a giant yellow red eyed robot with it's hands in the air. The a skull themed hover craft was seen firing a powerful laser from the mouth. And above a burning city was the evil scientist and greatest threat to mankind Dr. Albert Wily.

Mega Man along with his robotic wolf and two robot companions were seen running through a white blue background. Then the screen showed more of Wily's robots glaring menacingly at the viewers, the blonde haired girl was surrounded by them cowering in fright when Mega Man and his three comrades fell from the sky bravely protecting the girl. Mega Man was seen in the air mouth opened letting out a silent yell with his weapon in the air. Aiming his weapon at the screen once more he fired as the title card appeared one last time with Mega Man and his friends appeared beneath the title card as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

In the city of Neotropolis everyone went about with their daily lives, either shopping, working or anything to keep themselves busy. In the western part of the city was a large building with the name of 'Crane Forgers' in metallic blue on the top of the building. At first everything seemed peaceful until...

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard and the alarms from the building began to sound off, many of the workers were running for cover as a familiar group of robot soldiers marched onward. Leading them is none other than Dr. Wily and his robots. Many of the security bots came and began firing at the intruders, however Proto Man simply fired a plasma bolt destroying them in the process. Smiling Wily made his way to the large hole in the front of the building with Proto Man, Cut Man and Guts Man in tow.

" Ah. The Crane Forge, here lies the very material we need to build my army." Wily said with excitement in his voice.

" But doc don't you think a daylight assaults a little, uh, risky?" Guts Man questioned him. " I mean what if Mega Man shows up like he always does?"

" Don't sweat your servos Gutsy, last I heard ol' Mega's taking care of a little bug problem down in Cairo." Proto Man told him with a smirk.

And he was right, before the assault on the forge Dr. Light received a call of emergency that a small village in Cairo, about being attack by a monster beetle and that Mega Man had to take care of it. " Yes and with Mega Man playing exterminator, nothing can stop me now!" However Wily was dead wrong. As a suddenly flash of light lit up before him blinding momentarily.

" You wanna bet Wily?!" The voice called out to the mad doctor. Growling Wily and his robots saw in front of them was commissioner Dastun and the entire Neotropolis police force, with a wall of weapons aimed straight at them. " TAKE THEM DOWN!" He shouted as his force began firing at Wily and his robots.

This caused Wily and his robots to scatter and take cover, while some of the soldier robots were destroyed they began to return fire at the police force. Dastun and his men took cover behind the barricades they put long ago, the fight between the two forces can be heard from outside the factory as gunfire and explosions erupted. Getting back down on the floor Dastun ejected his empty magazine and reloaded his assault rifle. " Dammit all! Of all times Mega has to leave on a bug hunt, it had to be now!" The commissioner shouted over the gunfire, getting up from the barricade he started firing at the enemy robots, taking out a good number of them.

" Sir! HQ called in and said that reinforcements are on their way, in about 20 minutes at most!"

" Then that means we gotta hold them off for as long as we can till they get here!" Getting behind cover, Dastun grabbed a hand grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it overs. An explosion was heard taking out more of Wily's robots. " I know we can't walways relay on Mega Man forever, but whatever the hell he's doing, he better do it fast and get here!"

* * *

 **Cairo, Egypt.**

In a nearby village screams were heard in the air, as many of the people ran in a frenzy trying to get to shelter, as they were under attack by a monster scarab beetle. The creature in question was humanoid in appearance, dark blue/green exoskeleton shell, red sinew can be seen from the gaps in it's armors body, two arms with five clawed hands, a single horn on it's head like that of a Hercules beetle and two large serrated mandible like pinchers on the sides of it's head. Two large yellow eyes and a human like mouth filled with sharp teeth. The creature was as big as an African elephant, as it gave an earsplitting screech in the air as it grabbed a nearby car and throwing it at a small building causing an explosion.

Flying over head above the chaos was Mega Man on his Hover Chaser overseeing the situation, and from the look on his face he was not happy at all. " Dammit all, of all the times Wily had to make a show. It had to be in the middle of a bug hunt!" He exclaimed angry by the fact that Wily took advantage of him being gone from Neotropolis on a mission.

" **I know Mega but right now you need to focus on your current mission, those people need you.** " Dr. Light told him from the monitor screen. " **Now the new weapon I designed for you should be ready, right now it's around 90% completed so ten minutes or so is all I need, as well as a test run to see if it works.** "

" Alright doc, I'll be ready when it's finished." Mega thanked the old scientist, turning off the screen and glaring down at the beetle. " And now to deal with that over sized bug."

Roaring at the villagers the beetle moved closer to a mother and son who were trapped in a small hut. The mother held her son tightly as the scarab monster moved ever so closer, the beetle was about to grab the mother when a shadow zoomed by over head. Looking above it saw a shadowy figure falling towards it at a fast past. Before it could react it felt an impact on it's head forcing it backwards. The beetle fell on it's back as the shadowed figure turned out to be Mega Man.

The mother and son, and any of the villagers who were still around saw the cyborg and hope filled their hearts, as if their gods had answered their prayers. Looking over his shoulder Mega Man said to them. " Go, get to safety I'll with this bug." Smiling the mother nodded uttering a 'thank you' to him, before grabbing her son and running. Smiling at the running forms of mother and son, brought memories of him and his mom when he was little, however the angry hiss of the beetle broke him from memory lane.

Facing the creature as it stood up and hissing angrily at the cyborg who kicked him. " What's wrong? You pissed because I interrupted your lunch or something?" He taunted the creatures. The scarab let out a screeching roar which Mega took as a signal for him to charge and tackle the bug. Rolling away from the market street of the village Mega Man used the beetle like a spring board and jumped off it. Landing on his feet Mega charged at the bug who was getting back on it's feet, only for Mega to give a straight right punch in the abdomen. Mega then launched an assault of punches and kicks, but the hard armor took the blunt force of the cyborgs attacks.

Knowing his normal punches wouldn't work he then used the copied data of Guts Man's strength to power his left fist, and punched right through the beetles armor. It was enough to cause some damage as the beetle spewed yellow blood from it's mouth. Moving back Mega Man was about to give a right round house kick. " How about this!" Before he could connect the beetle grabbed his head and threw him at a fruit stand. Groaning Mega Man barely had the time to react as the beetle fired a bolt of electricity from the horn on it's head. " Whoa!" Jumping out of the way as the bolt of lightning struck the stand which burst into flames.

" Tch, electricity from the horn? This guy could be related to Megalon. What's next, exploding napalms?" He said to himself, as if fate heard his prayer the beetle spat out a medium size blue colored stone which exploded on impact. Flying from the explosion Mega fell on his back, and face palmed himself. " I had to ask didn't I?" Hearing the screeching roar Mega got back up and fired his plasma caster, the beetles carapace opened and two large wings came out.

The beetle then took of in the air avoiding the many plasma bolts Mega was firing. Grunting Mega opened his thrusters and took off after the beetle, in the air the two fighters had a mini dog fight. Firing either plasma bolts, rockets, lighting or napalm bombs. The beetle then charged and grabbed Mega once again and three him at water fountain. The beetle landed in front of the cyborg towering over him, Mega then spotted a large lump of mud which had been mad during him crashing into the fountain. Scooping it in his hand he shouts. " Here's mud in your eye!" And threw it in the beetle's face.

The beetle shrieks as mud splattered in it's face and got in it's eyes. This gave Mega enough time to put some distance between himself and the beetle, as the beetle shrieks and lashing out blindly at anything a familiar beeping sound came from his gauntlet. Bringing his right arm up a slot opened revealing a small screen and turned on to show Dr. Light. " I hope you got some good news doc." He said to his godfather. " **I do the weapon program is 98% near completion, I just need a few more minutes and it should be ready.** " Light told him.

" Alright I'll try and hold this thing off as long as possible." Turning the com screen off he brought left arm up and began to charge his plasma caster. The beetle finally got the mud off it's eyes and glared angrily at the cyborg, Mega then pointed his weapon at the bug and fired a large burst of plasma. The beetle opened it's wings and took to the air narrowly avoiding the plasma bolt as it struck the fountain. Mega brought his right arm up and a second plasma caster came out. Mega Man sent out a hail of plasma bolts at the beetle who was dodging the assault, however the beetle wasn't fast enough as plasma bolt struck it's right wing.

Shrieking in pain the beetle without it's other wing fell from the air and crashed landed on the sandy ground. Getting back up the beetle let out a shrieking roar of anger and fired a bolt of lightning at the cyborg, which brought out his energy shield to block the attack. Mega bared his teeth and the attack pushed him back, then his com link started beeping. Opening the channel he answered the call. " What is now doc?!" He asked through the com link. " **The weapon's ready Mega, I'm about to upload the data into your weapon system, be ready to receive it.** " Dr. Light said to him through the com.

" Roger that doc, I'm more than ready!" Mega exclaimed over the noise of the attack. Back in Neotropolis Dr. Light tapped with lightning speed on the keyboard, as the uploading process was almost finished. He was making sure that there are no errors that might hinder the process. With a few more check up the upload was finished. " Yes! Alright beginning transfer, now!" With the press of a button the data was immediately sent to Mega Man.

The gem on his helmet flashed as data and code numbers appeared by the scores. " Alright, data received. Upload complete!" Mega said over the com link as a image of a sword appeared on the gem. His left arm brought the barrel back in and split open as two long metal guards popped out and extended outward as a double edged sword came out and started glowing red, while a vibrating sound could be heard.

" **This is your new weapon Mega, the plasma sword is made of a special alloy which allows the blade to vibrate at a ultra high frequency, the sword is sharper than any sword also its mixed with plasma energy to give it the extra cutting power you'll need.** " Dr. Light explained to him.

" Thanks for the sword doc. And now to take care of this bug." Mega closed off the com link slowly rising up while blocking the attack. Opening his thrusters again Mega took to the air as the lighting struck the ground, he threw his energy shield at the beetle hitting it's head, stunned the beetle didn't have the chance to react as Mega flew down swung his sword and sliced off it's main horn. The beetle howled at the loss of it's horn and in pain from the burning sensation as the plasma coursing through the blade had super heated it.

Without giving it an chance Mega dashed across the street and swings his sword across the beetle, and stopping behind it. Silence filled the air aside from the vibrating sword, as the villagers slowly made their way to the two fighters. At first nothing happened until a geyser of yellow blood spewed out of the beetle as it's upper body was sliced in on it's knees the beetle fell on the ground as a pool of blood began spill out. The beetle was dead, Mega Man had won. Smirking at his win Mega eased his stance and looked at his new weapon. " Nice." The sounds of cheers broke him out of his trance as the villagers shouted and praised their hero.

Smiling he nodded and waved at them. Brining his wrist up he opened the slot and the doctor's image was seen. " The bug's dead doc, mission accomplished." He told him.

" **Excellent work Mega, now I've notified the Egyptian government. They'll be there to handle the mess. In the mean time you must hurry back, and help Dastun him and his forces are keeping Wily at bay and they need** help."

" Right doc I'm on my way."

With that he closed the off the screen, jumped in the air and landed on the Hover Chaser as it flew under him. " Alright, all thrusters maximum output!" The engines began to build up energy and then with the speed of sound the Hover Chaser took off like a bullet through the sky heading back to Neotropolis to face off against Wily again.

* * *

Back at the forge Dastun and his men continued the fighting with the enemy robots, unaware that Wily, Proto Man, Cut Man and Guts Man had snuck away from the fight. As the fight raged on Wily and his robots walked through the empty hallways of the forge until the next corner had lead them to where they wanted. There before them was a door vault around 8 meters in height, with the handle bar lock in the center. " This is it, hehehe, this is what I came here for!" Wily said rubbing his hands together with excitement. " Guts Man. Open the vault!"

" Sure thing Dr. Wily!"

The construction robot walked right up to the door, grabbed the handle bars and started pulling with all his might. However no matter how hard he tried the door wouldn't budge. Grunting with frustration Guts Man pulled out his drill and used it on the door as sparks were seen flying off, but after a few minutes of drilling the drill suddenly exploded. " Huh?" Looking at his now ruined drill Guts Man wasn't the only one who was stupefied by this.

Wily was looking at the door rubbing his chin, with a raised brow. Growling Guts Man brought out his chainsaw from his left arm and tried to saw his way through but like his drill the chainsaw's chain broke completely. " Hey, what gives?!" He exclaimed at his ruined weapon.

Cut Man walked up beside him, brought his scissor blades and tried cutting his way through the door. But after a few swings he stopped and saw that his blades were dented. " My blades can't cut through!" Proto Man then grabbed both of them and shoved them back. " Step aside ladies, and watch a real bot at work." Bringing his plasma caster out he began to charge up enough energy while Guts Man used himself to shield Wily. After finishing charging his weapon Proto Man aimed and fired.

 **BOOOM!**

Smoke filled the room as Wily fanned his face coughing out the smoke in his lungs. Proto Man had a wide grin thinking he got the door opened but as soon as the smoke cleard what he saw left him flabbergasted. The door was still intact, wasn't even remotely damaged save for the scorch marks from where the plasma bolt struck. " You've gotta be shitting me! How can that door still be standing?!" Guts Man said in disbelief.

Walking up to the door and tapping it, Proto Man crossed his arms and said. " This is not your standard reinforced still or titanium alloy doc, whatever this doors made off sure can take a hit."

Brining out a scanner Dr. Wily used on the door hoping to find out what the door is made off. Finished scanning the door he looked at the results and scowled what he saw. " That may be Proto, but for now we must retreat." He told them as he was walking away from the door. " We need to return to my fortress to come up with a new plan, and to get the robot we acquire for this task." Soon his robots followed him all the way to his hover craft the Skullker.

At the fight more of Neotopolis's reinforcements had arrived to help with the rest of Wily's robots. After the last of them were destroyed Dastun heard the engines of the Skullker revving to life. Running out of the building he saw that the Skullker was already leaving and soon it was out of sight. " Damn it!" He growled gritting his teeth and clenching his fist tightly. Soon he heard the familiar engine sound of the Hover Chaser descending behind him. Looking over his shoulder he smiled softly at the familiar form of the cyborg. " About time you got here kid, but you're a little late. Wily already took off before you got here."

" I know and I'm sorry I wasn't here when he did. Cairo's little bug problems solved, and the next time he shows I'll be ready for him." Mega assured the commissioner. " Still I'm surprised that you and your group managed to hold out long enough"

" Yeah long enough for backup to get here and to drive him off. I know you always help save the city and all son, but you know that we can't always relay on you forever right?" He said to him.

" That much I know Dastun, I won't always be around to save the city. Which is why you guys are here, to protect it when I'm not around."

Dastun smiles and nodded grateful that Mega understood that the city still needed the police despite having him around. With that Mega Man ascended in the air and went back to Dr. Light's lab while the police force work on picking up what's left of Wily's robots.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

Inside the laboratory of Dr. Light in the lower levels was Mega Man inside a large room, filled with various obstacles along with other necessary items. Above him was a large window and behind the glass was Dr. Light along with Angel and the twins. Grabbing the microphone Light spoke into it. " Alright Mega, as you know I've made some modifications to your sword. All that's left is for a test run which is why I'm having you run through this course along the way will be some attack drones to try and stop you. Think you can handle it?"

" Ready to go doc!" Mega called out giving him a thumbs up. Then he got into a running stance as the timer began counting. As the bell sounded Mega took off with speeds far greater than a formula race car, darting, dashing through each obstacle in his way. Jumping and leaping over boulders and ruined cars Mega was at the mid-way mark as floating drones came out and took off after him. The cyborg saw them pulled out his plasma caster and fired at the enemy drones. Six drones were destroyed but a remaining few managed to evade and fired stun lasers.

Ducking and rolling out of their line of fire Mega's shoulders opened up and missile pods came out and fired a swarm of rockets, some of them were destroyed but a few managed to evade.

However they would then meet their fate by the sword as Mega zoomed by them slashing his sword right through them. Mega Man landed on his feet and continued his course as the mini drones fell apart and exploded. Now reaching the half-way mark robot drones came out from their hiding spots and fired their rifles. Bringing his shield out Mega continued his charge already reaching the first drone and like a knight wielding a sword and shield sliced the first drone in half, and went for the others. Thanks to the data of all manner of fighting styles from all over the world, both modern and ancient he was a master of all fighting styles weather with weapons or fist fighting.

Literally flying across the drones lines appeared on them as they fell into pieces and exploded. Mega zoomed across the field and finally reaching the end as the bell sounded off.

" Excellent work Mega, the sword seems to be handling itself just fine." Dr. Light spoke through the mic as Mega Man walked right up the stairs and into the viewing room.

" Yeah it's working a lot better then I thought." He said to his godfather rubbing his gauntlet. " Any sign of Wily Angel?"

" Unfortunately no, bro all scanners been clean as of late." She told her cyborg brother, which he scowled.

" Two whole weeks and not a single sighting of Wily or his robots. It's making me nervous." He growled under his breath.

Dr. Light walked up and placed a hand on Mega's shoulders. " I'm also weary of this as well Mega, but regardless whatever he's up too we'll be ready for him." He assured him while walking to the door leading back to his lab. " Now come upstairs I have a surprise for you all." This caught their attention just what kind of surprise did the good doctor have? They soon made their way back upstairs and into the lab, standing in front of metal door was Dr. Light waiting for his godchildren. " Ok doc we're here what's the surprise?"

" Why behind this door Mega." Pressing a button on the console the door opened and there standing before them was a robot in the form of a young woman around Angel's age or possible the same age as Mega if not young. She had blonde hair tied into a pony tail by a light green bow, a red dress with the bottom as a skirt, a pair of blue skin tight jeans black sleeves on her arms with metallic white cuffs with three blue bulbs, red knee high boots with a dark blue color at the top and two white circles with a yellow center on the sides of her boots. Her eyes were closed for the moment waiting to be activated.

" This my friends was something I've been working on for quite some time before Guts Man and Cut Man were built." Dr. Light explained to them grabbing a remote. " This robot was built to help around with household chores and such, and her name is Roll. And you all can think of her as your sister." Light pressed a button on the remote and suddenly the robot known as Roll slowly opened her eyes revealing crystal clear blue eyes. She blinked a few times before giving her 'family' a bright smile.

Mega walked up and stretched his hand out. " Hi, I'm Mega, and this is my sister Angel and our twin baby cousins Luke and Nevaeh." He introduced himself as his sister and cousins gave their own greetings. " Hi I'm Roll, your sister. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face Mega, when Dr. Light downloaded information about what happened months ago I couldn't help but feel sorry for your loss." She told him giving him a smile but sympathetic smile.

Rising a brow the cyborg turned to Dr. Light who cleared his throat. " Yes will as I was making some modifications to her, I was downloading information about you and your family Mega, as well as the event that made you into who you are now." He explained to him which the cyborg nodded in understanding. Moving to a small but large door panel on the wall Light grabbed the handle and pulled it down, revealing another surprise for them.

Inside was robotic dog with red and pink armor with the snout being exposed with cream colored skin, sky blue eyes, and helmet on his head. " Now this is the other surprise this is Rush he's going to be Roll's canine companion and transportation to bring her to you when your out on the field, to give you plasma cubes when your low on energy."

He pressed a switch behind the dogs head and soon the robotic dogs was activated. " ROOF! ROOF! MEGA, MEGA! ROOF!" The robot dog exclaimed with joy and leaped right into Mega Man's arms sending him on the ground. Angel and Roll were chuckling as Rush was licking the cyborg's face. " Ok, ok enough with the licking you great beast!" Managing to get him to stop, Mega sat up and wiped his face clean. " Now show us what you can do." Wagging his short tail Rush barked and flew into the air, glowing and transforming into all sorts of vehicles, from a dog like hover board, to a jet ski, to a hang-glider and back to normal.

" As you can see he's got an unlimited amount of vehicles he can transform into." Dr. Light explained as Rush landed next to Roll. " Yeah he's one hunk of hardware, aren't you Rush?" She cooed at him, rubbing his head as the dog panted. " I just feed him these battery biscuits for energy." Pulling out a metal shaped dog biscuit from his pocket and giving it to Rush who ate it with glee.

" Now for your surprise Mega, come over here for a moment." Luring the cyborg to the lab computer Light grabbed his left gauntlet and placed on the console, the scientist pulled a white cord and jacked it into Mega's gauntlet. After typing in a few keyboards a screen with a loading bar appeared on Mega's monitor screen and finally the download was done. " Mega Man allow me to introduce you to your new partner, I call her "Advanced Digital Associate", A.D.A for short. She is your onboard A.I who will be your navigator for traveling around, your extra set of eyes and ears and she can bring the Hover Chaser to you if you need a quick escape."

Mega brought his gauntlet up for a closer look as a dark blue background appeared and a light green half circle popped up with various numbers on the right side of the screen. " _Greetings to you. I am A.D.A Advanced Digital Associate, it is very nice to meet you._ " The A.I spoke with a female monotone machine like voice. " It's nice to meet you ADA I'm Mega Man your new partner." The screen beeped a few times until the A.I spoke once more. " _Acknowledged unit designated as Mega Man, real name Estevan E. Martinez. It is very nice to meet you Mega._ " She said to him which he nodded.

" And now for your other surprise." Moving to the other side of the lab Dr. Light pressed the button on the wall the door opening to reveal something that made Mega Man speechless. There before them was a robotic wolf far bigger than Rush, but this wolf looked more advanced than Rush did. It had a long cable like tail, six kunai knives on the top of the back legs, a combat knife with serrated teeth on the back behind all four legs with three front knife like claws. The armor was a mix of sold black and metallic grey with a yellow underside at the torso. The head was almost 'V' shaped with the face exposed the top part of the head was silver in color and on the side of the head were two fiber glass which can cover the face like a visor, the teeth were oddly shaped knives, overall this was definitely a surprise indeed.

" This was something I was working on after finishing Rush a few years ago, like Roll this will be your partner in the field it may not have the same transforming abilities like Rush, but it's built for stealth, guerrilla warfare, close quarter combat and infiltration and scouting." Dr. Light explains to Mega Man, soon he activated the robotic wolf as it rose fully on it's feet and the eyes glowing bright red. " _**Greetings cyborg. I am IF LQ-84I, inter-face robot. An autonomous unit featuring high-level onboard artificial intelligence. Codenamed: Blade Wolf.**_ " The robot named Blade Wolf introduced itself with a deep monotone male voice. Smiling Mega kneeled down to get a better at his other new partner.

" It's nice to meet you too Wolf, names Mega Man. Your new partner." He told him stretching his hand out for a shake. Looking at his hand Wolf slowly raised his paw, hesitant at first but placed it on the cyborg's hand and shook. " _**Acknowledged. Partner.**_ "

" He's incredible doc, and so is ADA. Thanks." " Your very welcome Mega, now we're one big happy family now!"

However the alarms in the lab ruined the moment as the monitor screen flared to life. From what they could see it looks like the harbor was being attacked by Cut Man, Guts Man and Proto Man. " Looks like they decided to show themselves after all." Roll said out loud patting Rush's head. Knowing what he needed to do Mega took off into the hanger where the Hover Chaser is, along the way Wolf was matching him for speed as the duo made it and climbed on. Mega in the front and Blade Wolf in the back. " **Now remember Mega ADA can upload herself into the Chaser to be your extra eyes and ears, while Wolf can provide you with ground support.** "

" Got it doc! You ready ADA?" Said A.I was already uploaded herself into the chaser as her icon popped up. " _Upload complete, ready to begin mission._ " Looking over his shoulder to see his other partner securing himself. " All set Wolf?"

" **_Affirmative for I am combat-ready._** " With that the hanger doors opened and the catapult began to rise. " Alright this is Mega Man beginning to launch!" The engines began to power up and the thrusters began to roar with life. " Launching!" The Hover Chaser took off into the air with all three of it's passengers heading to face off against Wily's robots. Unaware that the robots have a surprise of their own.

* * *

At the harbor many employees were running in panic as Wily's robots began to wreck havoc, explosions everywhere as Proto Man and his two cohorts walked in strides without a care in the world, shooting anything in their path.

" You sure he's gonna come? I'm getting board here!" Guts Man complained as he threw a cargo container in the air crashing into a truck causing it to explode. " Relax Gutsy, sooner or later Mega will be here. And when he does we'll be ready for him." Proto Man assured his partner while shooting several forklifts sending them in flames.

Up in the air was Mega along with Blade Wolf behind him. " Looks like we're on time, ADA can you take the control for the Hover Chaser and provide some aerial support?" Mega Man asked his A.I partner.

" _Understood, I will provide you and Wolf cover fire in the air._ "

Nodding he stood on the Chaser and looked down at his targets. " You ready Wolf?" Blade Wolf nodded, closed his visor over his eyes and then to Mega's surprise turned invisible. " Oh, a cloaking ability huh? Nice" With that the duo jumped off the Chaser and descended from the air while ADA took control of it. With Blade Wolf invisible Proto Man and his partners will only see Mega Man coming, not expecting his new partner which will give Mega the advantage. Opening his thrusters Mega Man used them to slow his speed and landed safely on the ground in front of Wily's robots.

" Well, well, well look who decided to show up." Proto sneered crossing his arms. " Was so hoping to get the chance to scrap your sorry ass Mega Man."

" The feelings mutual Proto, was wondering where you guys have been, two whole weeks of no show, and now I finally get my chance of missing out on beating you into an greasy pile of waste." Mega said to his enemy bringing out his plasma caster aiming at them.

Shaking his head and chuckling Proto Man said. " As much as I love for a good thrashing, I'll have to decline on account of our new playmate."

Raising a questionable brow Mega would've said anything until a black metal ball rolled towards him. Staring at the rolling ball Mega was about to stop when. " _Mega Man you must evade, that is a bomb approaching._ " ADA warned him through his com link. Eyes widen Mega Man used his thrusters to fly away as the bomb exploded in the spot he was in.

 **BOOOM!**

Landing safely out of the explosion Mega used his scanners to find the one who used that bomb. Then his scanners picked up an unknown signature walking out of the fire. As the figure came out of the flame he saw it was another robot. It's legs were a mix of yellow and orange with black knee caps, the pelvic area was in black and orange while the thighs, abdomen and biceps were black. The forearms were in yellow and orange gauntlets while the upper armor where the torso and shoulders are is a dull orange, with two silver circles with yellow centers. On the neck was like a tall collar guard and black patch at the base near the neck. The helmet was half covered in orange while the top portion was yellow, on the very top was a Mohawk like frill with black on both sides and orange in the middle. At the center of the helmet was a dark blue diamond shaped gem, at the face was a black and yellow mouth guard with what looked like lips for him to speak and dull blue eyes. **( art/BombMan-X-DLN-006-387193777)**

The new robot smirked and crossed his arms gazing at Mega Man. Taken aback by this new robot Mega Man took no chances and aimed at the new robot. " Who are you? Answer me now before I blow you to pieces!"

The robot before him merely chuckled " Who am I?" He said in a scratchy masculine voice. " I'll tell you who I am." Bringing his right arms out his hand sank into his gauntlet and brought out the same bomb that almost killed Mega. " The name's Bomb Man."

Bomb Man threw his now active bomb at Mega Man who fired at it before it could reach him.

 **BOOOM!**

Using the explosion to his advantage Bomb Man fired more and more of his bombs at Mega who had to run, jump and dodge them as a serious of explosions filled the air. Bringing out his shield Mega Man dashed for Bomb Man as his sword sprung out of his gauntlet, jumping overhead Mega let out a yell and swung his sword downwards. However Bomb Man brought out his plasma knight and used it to block the strike. Pushing the cyborg over himself Bomb Man charged at him swinging his knife while Mega Man used his sword and shield to block his attacks.

Mega bashed Bomb Man with his shield and fired his plasma caster. The bolt made contact as Bomb Man was sent flying back, however he maneuvered himself landing on his feet and fired more bombs at the cyborg. Mega Man was forced to using his shield to block the incoming bombs as they made contact. Grunting from the force of the explosions Mega tried to keep himself from falling when he saw one of the bombs rolling near him. To late to react the bomb blew up.

 **BOOOM!**

" GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mega Man cried out as he flew into the air and crash landed on the concrete. His armor took most of the explosion but some parts were damaged as sparks and wires were seen from the openings on his body. Groaning in pain he tried to get back up only to see Proto Man's plasma caster at point blank range. " Now, now Mega there's no need to get up. So allow me to put you out of my misery." His caster was charging up getting ready to finish Mega Man once and for all.

 **CLANG!**

"AAAAHHH!"

Proto Man cried out in pain as something his caster interrupting it's charge, looking at what hit him he saw it was a kunai blade, but it was hot, really hot. It was glowing white as it melted through the metal in his gauntlet damaging it further. " What the..." Before he could respond something tackled him with such a force it sent him colliding with Guts Man. Cut Man and Bomb Man went over to check on them. " You ok Proto?" Cut Man asked him.

" I will be when I get my hands on whoever did this to me." He snarled pointing at his damaged gauntlet. Suddenly something landed in front of them, it was a cylinder shaped container when suddenly.

 **BANG!**

A bright flash of light and loud sound went off in front of them, the container was a flash bang grenade, Proto Man and his comrades were groaning and shouting in pain from the bright light and sound which assaulted their optics and auditory sensors. Mega Man saw this wondering who did that when suddenly Blade Wolf appeared next to him. " Wolf? Heh, I'm glade your here, I thought I was gonna be scrapped."

" _**It was my pleasure to assist you Mega. ADA bring in the Hover Chaser, Mega Man has taken damaged and is need of repairs.**_ " Blade Wolf contacted ADA as he hoisted Mega onto his back. The Hover Chaser then swoop down and fired missiles at Wily's robots sending them farther away so that they can get Mega Man back to Dr. Light's lab. With Proto Man and the others distracted Wolf was able to get himself and Mega onto the Chaser, ADA then ascended into the air with her two passengers and took off out of their sight.

Proto was the first to get up only to see his enemy leaving. " Dammit!" He swore clenching his fist tightly. " I almost had him, if whatever that thing was hadn't hit me I would've recycled that asshole!"

The familiar sound of the Skullker's engine got their attention as it descended and landed behind them. " It doesn't matter let him go, this was merely a test run to see if Bomb Man was capable of facing off against Mega Man." Dr. Wily spoke through the speakers. " The real task is just waiting for us at the forge. Now get inside so I can repair your damage Proto then we will be on out way." Soon Proto Man and his partners stepped inside the Skullker and took off as soon as the authorities showed up.

* * *

Back in Dr. Light's lab Mega was on a table with some of his armor removed as his godfather was fixing up any damaged he received from facing the new robot that was Bomb Man. Angel, the twins, Roll, Rush, Blade Wolf and Dastun watched as Dr. Light finished the last of the repairs and placed the armor back on. " There that should do." Dr. Light put his tools down as Mega Man sat up on the table. " Thankfully the armor took the brunt of the explosions, but some parts of you were slightly damaged not enough to be threatening just enough to be fixed."

" Thanks doc, if it wasn't for Wolf and ADA I wouldn't have made it out of there." Mega said to Light thankful that he had some back up with him. " You are most certainly welcome Mega. Now the question is where did that robot come from? And where did Wily get it?" Light was puzzled by this new robot who showed up without warning and nearly destroyed his godson.

" I can answer that doc." Dastun spoke out drawing attention to him. Walking over to a computer console he pulled out a disk. He inserted the disk inside as a blue screen with technical and mathematic writing appears, along with what appears to be a robot in development. " About a week ago a robbery was in progress and what was stolen were some blueprints from bomb squad, what your seeing now is one of their prototype robots. B-M X24, commonly known as Bomb Man." This made everyone in the room tense at the reveal of the new enemy robot.

" Now Bomb Man was designed to help bomb squad with situations that are to hazardous and dangerous. It could easily defuse a bomb in seconds and won't crack under pressure." Dastun explains to them. " They were close to getting it done until a certain mad doctor we know came in and stole everything about Bomb Man."

" So Dr. Wily's the one who created Bomb Man from bomb squad's blueprints?" Angel said. While Mega crossed his arms and scowled. " Hmph! Why am I not surprised he'd go and steal someone else's robot, I mean he already took Guts Man and Cut Man before."

" Yes, yes he did so." Dr. Light said while rubbing his chin in thought and staring at Bomb Man's blueprint on the screen. " But both of my robots he stole already have the power and weapons for their purpose, so Wily stole Bomb Man to help him with something. The question is what is it?"

" I believe I can explain."

A voice called out from the door, everyone in the lab turned around to see a man in his late 40's in a dark grey business suit, brown shoes, green neck tie, smooth combed back platinum blonde hair and green eyes. " And who are you if you don't mind me asking." Dr. Light said to the strange man. " My name is Herald Crane of the Crane Forge enterprises." The man named Herald Crane said to them.

" So your the owner of that factory me and my police forces defend from Wily?" Dastun asked with disbelief recalling the name of the building he and his men fought Wily and his robots some time ago.

" Yes I own that factory along with several others." Herald answered the commissioner.

" Then you know what Wily was after from your factory then?" Dr. Light asked.

" Yes I do." Herald walked towards them bringing out a file from his suit. " In this file you will see just what that mad man tried to get from my factory." He handed it to Light who opened it and revealed a picture of a pile of metal with the name " Carboldite" underneath it. " What Wily tried to take from me was one of our most prized metals, Carboldite."

" I should've known then." Light said out loud with dread in his voice. " Doc?" Roll asked. with concern.

Mega was also puzzled with Light's tone of voice. " What's carboldite doc?"

" Caroldite is one of the rarest metals to be discovered." Dr. Light began to explain. " It was founded around 2010 when humanity was looking for any materials and ore in order to make a metal to build stronger robots. Carboldite was one of them."

" Yes and since then my family has been using it to make various things out of it. Cars, boats, planes even robots." Herald said finishing where Light left off. " More specifically military vehicle and robots for defense. It was used as armor for the combat robots and their vehicles, a seemingly indestructible metal alloy. Supposedly nothing could damage it. Or so we thought."

" What do you mean?" Mega asked him. " We found out that it had a flaw." He pulled out a disk and insert it into the computer.

A video of workers putting a large sheet of the metal in question in a testing room. " As you know the metal itself can take a serious beating from anything we tried on." Herald explains as a missile was fired hitting the metal only to see it intact with only scorched marks on it. They tried everything from flamethrowers, to guns, to lasers, acid even plasma couldn't scratch it. " It was something we hoped would change everything until this last test proved otherwise." The next test showed a bomb placed on the metal, then the bomb exploded and as the smoke vanished they saw that the metal was badly damaged.

" We found out that a controlled or more powerful explosion could warp or seriously damage the metal. We had to recall every carboldite we sold to everyone in order to fix the problem."

" Ok so we know that Wily was after this metal of yours which was two weeks ago when I was dealing with that beetle in Cairo, but I saw him leaving empty handed so why didn't he have it?" Mega Man asked the business owner. " Because the door itself was made of the same alloy to prevent anyone to steal it."

" _I have calculated that there is a possibility that Wily may try another attempt to steal the carboldite, by using Bomb Man._ " ADA predicted, which caught Dr. Light by surprise. " If what you say is true then ADA, then what happened at the harbor..."

" Was just a test run Wily put up for Bomb Man." Mega Man finished for Light. " And if that's the case he's probably already at the forge for another go." Mega Man took off into the hanger with Blade Wolf as Dastun ran for the door. " I'll call in every police force available and head for the factory to try and stall them." Dastun left the building ran outside and got in his car and drove off, as the hanger doors opened and Mega Man took off behind him.

* * *

At the Crane Forge factory everything was in chaos as many of the workers ran for cover while Wily and his robots walked to the building. " Heheh I'd like to see Mega Man or the police to try and stop me now." Wily gloated when he heard the sirens of Neotropolis's police cars rolled in. Several policemen and robots came out of their cars and took in firing position." Alright Wily your surrounded, surrender now or we'll use deadly force!" A police officer called out with a megaphone.

Turning to Cut Man and Guts Man he said. " You two stay here and deal with them, while Proto Man, Bomb Man and I have some business to tend to." With that he and his two other robots went inside leaving Guts Man and Cut Man behind.

Chuckling Guts Man palmed his fist with excitement. " Now this is my kind of party." The police force fired at the two robots as they charged at them.

Halfway to the factory Mega Man contacted Dr. Light. " Doc do you think you have anything that might help me with Bomb Man?"

" **As a matter of fact I do. While I was repairing you I was able to add a new feature to your armor.** " Dr. Light said. " **Since you already have the ability to copy the data from Wily's robots, I have created a new system that will help you against more of Wily's robots in the future I'm uploading to ADA right now and she'll send the rest to you.** "

Dr. Light was finishing the program on his end and sending to ADA who received the data. " _Upload complete transferring data at once._ " ADA began to send the new program to Mega Man as the gem on his helmet lit up. Data and code numbers flowed across the surface until it flashed. " Data received transfer was a success doc."

" **Excellent now in order for your program to work you must copy the data from Bomb Man and it'll handle the rest.** "

" Ok thanks doc, I'm already at the factory over and out." Disconnecting the call Mega looked down to see Cut Man and Guts Man fighting Dastun's men. " You ready Wolf?" He asked his partner. " _**As you humans would say, 'lets kick some ass.'**_ " He closed his visor and stood on his seat. Both Mega and Wolf jumped off the Chaser and fell from the air.

Guts Man lifted a patrol car over his head and threw it at the police robots. " Hahahaha! C'mon is that all you posers got? Don't make me laugh!" He gloated until an axe kick on the head from Mega got his attention.

Cut Man would've retaliate but was knocked down when Blade Wolf collided with him. Both robots got up only to see Mega Man and Blade Wolf in front of them. " Oh lookey here Cut Man, Mega Man's here for the party." " And he's got a new playmate with him." Both robots brought out their weapons and charged at them.

" You take care of Cut Man I got Guts Man." Mega told Wolf who nodded and ran straight for him. Mega Man jumped as Guts Man swung his hammer down crashing into the ground instead. Bringing out his nail gun Guts Man fired at Mega who brought out his shield. The cyborg ran for Guts Man and jumped over him. Landing behind the big robot Mega gave a swift kick behind the knee, toppling over Guts Man was giving a hard right heel kick to the back of his head. Mega Man grabbed his feet the moment he fell face first. He started spinning around and around as Guts Man was yelling out. With the final spin Mega threw Guts Man into the air his rocket pods popping out of his shoulder and firing missiles at him.

 **BOOOM!**

Soon Guts Man fell back to earth, in smoking pieces that is.

Cut Man was having his own trouble with Blade Wolf who's speed and agility proved superior to the logging robot. " Hold still you metallic mutt!" He cried out firing his scissor blades. Wolf only swatted them like they were flies while catching the last one in his jaws, and began to eat it. The tip of his tail opened as three wired tendrils slithered out. Reaching into his back he pulled out the same flash grenade and threw it at Cut Man who covered his eyes as it went off.

 **BANG!**

The noise damaged his hearing and his eyes blinded which was a mistake. The moment his vision cleared he saw Blade Wolf coming at him with such speed he didn't have time to react as the metallic wolf zoomed by him. At first nothing happened until Cut Man's upper body fell off. The glowing cuts from where he was sliced was sizzling hot, in Wolf's tail was one of the kunai knives he had to slice Cut Man in two. Putting the knife away as Mega Man walked to him. " Alright now lets go get Wily!" Blade Wolf activated his cloaking ability and went on ahead with Mega right behind him.

Inside the factory Wily, Proto Man and Bomb Man stood in front of the vault. " Excellent things are finally getting somewhere." Wily said rubbing his hands in excitement. " Bomb Man blow this door open for me."

" Sure thing Dr. Wily."

As Bomb Man went up to the door and pulled out a block shaped bomb and placed on the door and put another one at the top, putting two more near the door handle he went over to Wily and Proto. " Bombs are set doc, all I have to do now is press this trigger and the countdown will begin."

This brought a smile to Wily's face. " Good work Bomb Man, now press it."

Just before he could a plasma bolt flew in and struck the triggering device destroying it in the process. They turned around to see it was Mega Man standing behind them with his caster aimed at them. " Nobodies blowing anything up Wily." Bomb Man however grinned. " You think I put those bombs up with out a back up plan?" He pulled out a second triggering device and pressed the button.

The timer on the bombs began counting as it was four minutes then three minutes fifty-nine seconds. " The bombs already set and once they go off, this door will be blown to pieces!" Mega Man however only charged and delivered a flying left kick to Bomb Man's face. Both Mega and Bomb Man began to fight it out while Proto however had other ideas.

" This time you won't be getting away Mega Man." He pointed his plasma caster intended to shoot him in the back. Until he was hit by something he couldn't see, falling over he got back up looking for whoever hit him. " That's the second time this day that's happened to me." He said to himself. " Ok I know you here somewhere, so come on out and show yourself you coward!"

" **_If you insist._** "

Without warning a robotic wolf appeared before him and swiped him with his claw. Grabbing his head from the attack Proto Man glared at his attacker. Blade Wolf stood before him crouching down like a lion ready to pounce it's prey. " Oh, what do we have here? Mega got himself a pet eh?" Proto Man said removing his hand from the helmet which bared claw marks. " Well either way. Your still gonna pay for what you did back at the harbor you mutt."

Taking aim he fired his caster only for Wolf to dart away from the plasma bolt. Proto kept firing at the metal wolf but his speed and agility was making it difficult for him. Darting and dashing Wolf was able to avoid the arrogant robot's line of fire, taking one of the kunais out with his tail, he threw the knife with blinding speed Proto Man didn't see it until it hit the barrel of his caster damaging it until it blew up.

" GAHHH!" Grabbing his now destroyed arm Proto was about to use his left plasma caster only for Wolf to zoom by him and slashing Proto with his claws and combat knives from behind his front forelegs. Over and over again Wolf had done a considerable amount of damage on Proto's body as it was riddled with claw marks and gashes. Groaning from the assault Proto Man fell down face first as he ran out of power.

Wily watched in horror as the metal wolf had torn his robot apart like a predator tearing it's prey open. Looking over to where Bomb Man and Mega Man were fighting it seemed Bomb Man had the advantage when he threw a bomb at Mega. Rolling back on his feet Mega was slightly damaged and panting from his fight with Bomb Man. " Give it up buddy, the countdowns almost done and by then Wily will finally get his hands on the metal. So give up now and I might be merciful." Bomb Man gloated crossing his arms.

" Not gonna happen!" Mega used his thrusters to fly towards Bomb Man tackling him to the ground, with him stunned Mega grabbed Bomb Man's hand and scanned the data from his weapon. Jumping off him Mega Man landed on his feet as the gem on his helmet glowed as codes and numbers flowed across. " Weapon s _can complete. Data acquired, bomb mode activated._ " ADA said out lout as Mega Man's body began to shine bright.

Wily and Bomb Man covered their eyes from the intense light. Soon it started to fade and the moment they regained their vision their mouths dropped wide open. There before them was Mega but in different armor. Instead of red, black and gold the color was red, orange and black. His boots were slimmer than his original ones, more sleek with a white over his feet, blue knee cups covering his knees. The pelvic area was covered in yellow with black outlines and around the belt were metal tube shaped bombs, the upper torso was covered in orange armor with two red and black lines stretching from the shoulders and touching the bottom with a picture of a bomb with a lit up fuse in a yellow background. The gauntlets were orange with red around the edges the hands were white with a black triangle facing downward. The shoulder armor were half bowl shaped with a wide black line and yellow crossing over it. The helmet had changed as well, aside from the color behind the helmet were two fin like panels stretching from the bottom of the helmet and became pointed edges where the mouth is, and the gem had changed from red to bright orange.

This was the new program that Light had told Mega, a new ability to help him in his battle against Wily and his robots. He is now Mega Man bomb mode!

" W-what! That's impossible, how could you even do that?!" Wily cried out in dismay.

Mega Man only grinned. " Your not the only one with a few new toys Wily." His right hand went into his gauntlet and fired a bomb of his own at Bomb Man, the evil robot was sent flying backwards and crashed into a wall. Mega ran for him and gave a right uppercut. With a left-right combo Mega spin kicked him. Get back Bomb Man pulled out small hand bombs and threw them at Mega who was running to avoid them.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOOMMM!**

Mega brought out his sword and charged at Bomb Man who brought out his knife. However he wasn't quick enough as Mega swung his sword at his abdomen. Sparks flew as a gash was seen with wires sticking out. Bomb Man tried to attack again but Mega Man blocked his knife and did downward power slice at his chest. Bomb Man backed away dropping his knife, groaning in pain as he held his now wounded chest as sparks flew out. Stretching his left arm to his side the sword began to glow bright red, as Mega slowly brought it to his right shoulder the gem in his helmet flashed and swung his sword downwards slicing Bomb Man in half.

Bomb Man cries out in agony as electricity danced around his being, while Mega turned his back on him. Sparks exploded from his injuries and with his final scream Bomb Man blew up.

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

Flicking his sword Mega brought his sword to his face as it went back in and his hand came out. Turning his attention to the bombs Mega went over and started the process of shutting them down, with the help of his armor he has the knowledge to do so.

 **1:20.**

 **1:10**

 **0:59.**

With the final snip of the wire Mega had stopped it in time. Looking at the timer he saw it stopped on **0:04.** This brought out a smile on his face as he tore the bombs of the door. The vault was safe and the bombs deactivated.

Wily fell on his ass, his face all covered in sweat. " No. NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" He shouts in anger and disbelief, all his plans, his new robot, all have ended in disaster by Mega Man once again. Mega looked down at the very angry scientist arms crossed and with a wide grin. " You lose Wily." He told him. Wily only growled in absolute fury at the cyborg for ruining everything.

" I see them, they're over there!" Both Mega and Wily looked at the opening of the hallway and saw Dastun along with his police forces aiming their guns at Wily. " Alright Wily your surrounded! By the authority of the Neotropolise Police Department I hereby place you under arrest!"

Wily only sneered at them. " Oh I think not commissioner." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it. The wall suddenly bursts as the Skullker barged it's way through. Mega Man and Wolf had to go and protect the police force from any debris that might fall on them. Wily got inside the Skullker and used it's tracker ray to pull in Proto Man and the many pieces of Bomb Man. The Skullker went outside and collected the damaged Cut Man and Guts Man and began to ascend. " You haven't seen the last of me Mega Man, mark my words somehow some day! I will destroy you yet! DON'T FORGET THAT!" Wily screams at the cyborg one last time until the Skullker was out of sight.

* * *

Back at the lab Mega was getting himself repaired from the minor injuries he got from Bomb Man again. " Wily may have gotten away again. But at least his plan was thwarted once more." Light said finishing the last patch up on his godson.

" That's for sure and I wouldn't be able to stop him had you not given me that new program." Mega said getting on his feet. " And I couldn't have done alone if Wolf and ADA not been with me." He stroke Wolf's head while his tail was lazily wagging.

" **_It was my privilege to fight along side you Mega._** " "

 _Indeed it was an honor to aid you in your fight._ "

" And with Wily creating more and more robots, you'll be needing more and powerful weapons in order to fight them Mega." Dr. Light said while Angel and Roll nodded and Rush barking in agreement.

And so another plan of Dr. Wily was once again ruined by Neotropolis's cyborg warrior Mega Man along with his new partners ADA and Blade Wolf, in the never ending battle against the evil of Dr. Wily and his robot masters. What will the future hold for the young cyborg, what new enemies will he face and who will he ally himself with in this fight? Only time will tell.

 **Finally the new chapter of Mega Man is done, with this chapter done I will be taking a leave of absence as two books my sister's boyfriend order for me had arrived last weekend. Both books are Project 731 and Project Hyperion the two final books of Jeremy Robinson's kaiju thriller books. Once I have finished Project 731 I will be working on the new chapter of Daily adventures with Monster Girls and after that I will be reading Project Hyperion. So relax, enjoy the chapter and look forward to more chapters in the future later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't own anything in this story except myself for this is a self insert story and other ocs.**

 **Episode 3 part 1.**

 **(Insert Mega Man 8 opening.)**

At first the screen was black but then a face of a young man wearing a red, black and gold helmet with a red gem at the forehead, then flashing to his right hand donned in a gauntlet, then to the right side of his helmet and finally to his left hand which had turned into a blaster. Raising his weapon over his head, energy surrounding his he fired at the screen in a flash of light as the title card appeared.

 **Mega Man.**

High in the sky was Mega Man riding his Hover Chaser and sitting behind him was his partner Blade Wolf. As the screen zoomed in on him the screen split into three sections one had his sister and twin baby cousins Angel, Luke and Nevaeh. The other was his godfather Dr. Thomas Light and the last one was Roll and Rush.

The screen switched to a rocky field as Guts Man heaved a large boulder over his head and threw it, suddenly beams of light broke through the boulder as Mega Man burst through and picked up Guts Man and threw him in the river. The screen switched over to a dark night sky as a red robot with a yellow boomerang on his helmet appeared in the air, and threw his energy boomerangs at Mega, the cyborg dodged the attacks and fired his plasma caster at the robot knocking him out of the sky.

In a factory the floor bulged until a large metallic snake broke through and spewed fire. Mega Man jumped out of the way and fired at the snake. Then in a city engulfed in flame a fire themed robot used his flamethrowers at Mega Man who in turn rushed through the flames, grabbed his weapon and copied his powers. In another part of the city Mega faced of against an ice themed robot who fired an ice beam at him. But Mega used his new acquired fire ability and sent the robot flying in the sky.

In Egypt on top of a pyramid was a pharaoh themed robot who fired a blade of energy from his chest, as his mummy foot soldiers advanced on Mega. But the cyborg destroyed a large number of them and sent one of them at the pharaoh robot which exploded on contact. Then in a dark cemetery Mega Man was seen standing in a field of tombstones when a vampire themed robot zoomed in and grabbed him in his clawed feet. However another robot appeared, a blue and white colored robot with a plasma saber dashed in the air and sliced off the robot's feet freeing Mega.

In a junkyard Mega Man was ambushed by robot foot soldiers but then a robot fell from the sky, a green and white colored robot pulled out his plasma pistols and with the skill of a marksman shot down all of the robot soldiers. The screen switched over to Mega standing on a rocky pillar with a somber expression. As the screen zoomed in the back side of his body faded revealing his life from infancy to childhood to adult hood and to his new life and family.

The screen switches to Proto Man, arms crossed and smirking at the viewers. Then the screen showed an evil dark blue eye opening before switching over to a skull themed fortress shrouded in darkness in a canyon, the screen switched to a city where a yellow outline was seen until the being's body revealed a giant yellow red eyed robot with it's hands in the air. The a skull themed hover craft was seen firing a powerful laser from the mouth. And above a burning city was the evil scientist and greatest threat to mankind Dr. Albert Wily.

Mega Man along with Blade Wolf and their two robot companions were seen running through a white blue background. Then the screen showed more of Wily's robots glaring menacingly at the viewers, Roll was seen being surrounded by them cowering in fright when Mega Man and his three comrades fell from the sky bravely protecting the girl. Mega Man was seen in the air mouth opened letting out a silent yell with his weapon in the air. Aiming his weapon at the screen once more he fired as the title card appeared one last time with Mega Man and his friends appeared beneath the title card as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

A month had passed since facing off, against Dr. Wily's newest robot; Bomb Man. Mega had not only gained a new weapon but a new armor as well. Days turned into weeks as Mega Man fought continuously against evil where it may be at, from either the mad scientist Wily or other forms of evil. Overall everything was all peaceful the city of Neotropolis.

 **BOOM!**

That is until the sound of an explosion had disturbed the peace. The familiar form of the cyborg warrior, Mega Man backed flipped from the attack from his archenemy Proto Man. Landing on his feet Mega dashed forward and threw a right hook but Proto blocked it and tried his own right hook, but Mega blocked it grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. The cyborg leaped in the air intended to do a power axe kick, but the red robot jumps out of the way as Mega landed hard cause the ground to crack. Proto came flying at Mega Man and delivered a left hook catching Mega off guard. Rolling on the ground Mega was on his belly and glared at Proto who only smirked.

Before he could react he was lifted from the ground by Guts Man, as the brutish robot held him overhead. " Lets see you survive this, Mega Man!" Guts Man was about to drop Mega on his knee with enough force to break his spine, but was interrupted when Blade Wolf tackled the bot causing him to stumble and let Mega go. " Thanks for the help, Wolf." Mega thanked his wolf-like companion, and turned his sights at Proto. Before they could fight Bomb Man got in between them glaring at the cyborg. " Don't tell me you forgot about little ol' me, Mega!" Bomb Man fired his bombs at the cyborg forcing him to jump out of the line of fire. " You still sore about losing to me? You're not gonna let that go, are you?" Mega's shoulders opened up and missile pods came out and fired at Bomb Man. The robot cried out as the rockets struck him, and forced him flying to Proto Man.

Both robots crashed into a large truck trailer, groaning in pain. In the sky was the Skullker hovering over the battle field, and inside was a very pissed Dr. Wily. A week ago he had found out that the Serizawa chemical plant had came up with a new fuel source called Enetron F-99, a new super fuel that can power up any vehicle and any robot. Making them faster and stronger than before, Wily thought he might have found the perfect thing he needed in order to make his proclaimed 'Robot Masters' stronger and more powerful. Powerful enough to destroy Mega Man once and for all. Wily and his robots were about to storm the facility had Mega Man and Blade Wolf not arrived.

Wily gritted his teeth in anger as he watched Mega and his bothersome wolf companion, fought the four Robot Masters, while around them lied the now destroyed foot solder robots as the two heroes tore through his army leaving his four robots to face them. Wily growled even louder as both Cut Man and Guts Man were thrown at Bomb Man and Proto Man. Blood boiling in his veins Wily shouts in anger. " AAAAAAHHHHH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" He pressed a button on the counsel firing a tracker beam bringing his damaged robots back to him.

" NEXT TIME MEGA MAN, NEXT TIME I'LL SEE YOU DEAD!" He cries out in anger as he flew out of sight. Mega snorts at Wily's empty threats. Everytime that man loses he always assumes he'd win the next time they fought, but that remains to be seen. " Like I haven't heard that one before." Mega said to himself. The Hover Chaser descends in front of the due as they waited for their pick up back to Light's lab.

 **(Skull Fortress.)**

At the Skull Fortress things weren't looking so good for the Robot Masters who were trembling in fear, except for Proto who only crossed his arms and scowled as Wily glared daggers at them.

" YOU IDIOTS! FOOLS, IMBECILES!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. " Four months have passed, and not one of you have been able to kill, that damned cyborg Mega Man! I ought to recycle the whole lot of you, AND MELT YOU ALL TO A BURNING PUDDLE OF METAL!" The three cowering robots ducked as Wily threw his chair at them. Huffing out in frustration Wily went back to his console and placed both palms on it to calm himself. Proto Man only grunts at his little outburst. " I still don't see why you need these three looser doc, I'm the only robot who can easily destroy Mega Man. If it weren't for these retards getting in the way." Proto Man's comment earned him a glare from his fellow Robot Masters, were as Wily only looked over his shoulder glaring at the incompetent robot.

" Is that so Proto? Then tell me, if you're so sure of yourself. THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ABLE TO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He yells at Proto making him recoil from the shouting. " Time and again you've had the chance to kill him, yet you fail to do so every time, and to make matters worse. Not only does he have Bomb Man's powers but armor as well." Sighing he turns back at the monitor reviewing the battles his forces had with Mega. Each video showing him whenever his forces are so close to their goal, they're always thwarted by that cyborg warrior Mega Man.

No matter what plan Wily comes up Mega Man was always prepared and ready for whatever he threw at him. Wily growls under his breath and gritted his teeth at the latest failure to achieve the Enetron F-99, fed up with it he turns the screen off and rubs his chin in thought. Guts Man timidly walks up to the mad doctor and asks. " So what're gonna do now doc? You gonna figure a way to get rid of Mega for good?"

" I hope so Guts Man. With Mega Man always getting in the way, I must create a new robot if we are to success in global domination." Wily told his robot minion with hands interlocked.

" Yeah, but how? I mean when you made me Mega's armor could hardly stand up to me, but with his new armor it's gonna be tough to crack him open like a nut." Bomb Man told Wily reminding him about their last encounter before he got that bomb armor.

Cut Man walks up beside Bomb Man. " Yeah, I mean it's not like you can spray acid on him right?"

At the word 'acid' made Wily's head bolt up eyes wide as dinner plate. " Spray acid on him?" He mumbles to himself tapping on his chin. Turning to Cut Man he exclaims. " Cut Man, you've just given me the very idea I need to create my next robot!" He gets up from his chair and dashes to his private lab, the doors closed shut leaving the Robot Masters alone confused by the sudden change in attitude. " I did?" Cut Man asked himself then turned to Bomb Man and Guts Man. " What'd I give him?" Both robots shrugged their shoulders, they were just as confused as he was.

Inside the lab Wily began constructing his new robot, one that he hope would be enough to finally kill Mega Man. The sounds of hammers hitting metal, drills going through metal and the sound of electricity crackling was all that was heard from outside his lab.

A week had gone by and Wily still had yet to come out of the lab. Proto Man and the other Robot Masters waited for their leader to come out, hoping to see this new robot he was building. Then finally the doors had opened. The Robot Masters stood at attention as Wily walked out of the room with a wide smirk and hands behind his back. " Well, where's this new robot you built doc?" Proto Man asked with his arms crossed.

Chuckling Wily steps aside as a shadowed figure appeared before them. The figure opened it's eyes revealing toxic green with bright red slitted pupils. This left the masters speechless as Wily chuckles. " Gentle-bots this is the key to destroying Mega Man. For good." The shadowed figure walks closer as a hissing sound can be heard from the figure.

 **(Neotropolis.)**

Flying overhead in the sky was Mega Man on the Hover Chaser with Blade Wolf accompanying him on his patrol. The cyborg looked down below him, seeing the city in a peaceful state of bliss, the people wondering about their normal lives all under the watchful eyes of Mega Man. Sighing Mega looked over his shoulder to his partner. " How're you doing back there Wolf?"

Turning to his partner the robot wolf replies. " **_I am doing fine. Thank you for asking. My scanners show no signs of danger, or any of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. Everything appears to be normal._** "

" That may be, but appearances can be deceiving Wolf." Mega told him facing the clouds before him. Turning right he drove the Hover Chaser to check one last time of the city before heading back to Light's lab. " In all honesty, I was hoping to face off against Wily and his robots, this boredom is killing me." The monitor on the Chaser flashed and ADA's icon had appeared. " _I do believe the term for that is " Be careful what you wish for." It may just happen in any given moment Mega._ "

Oh how right she was when suddenly...

 **BOOM!**

The sound of an explosion was heard, coming from a warehouse district. " You were right about me being careful of what I wish for ADA, alright let's go!" Revving his Hover Chaser Mega Man and his partners flew towards the explosion to see what caused it. Upon arriving both Mega and Wolf landed on the street to see several people who worked there running in a state of panic, fires were everywhere and the fire department sent rescue teams to save as many people they can, and put the fires out. " ADA provide aid for the fire fighters, have the Hover Chaser put out the fires and get the civilians to safety. Wolf and I will find out who or what caused this!"

" _Understood, mission acknowledged._ " With the Hover Chaser in her control ADA drove it to where the fire fighters couldn't get and started putting out the flames. With that both Mega Man and Blade Wolf dashed across the district to track the perp or perpetrators responsible for this attack.

After reach the area of the explosion they can see everything was a mess, almost everything was destroyed in the explosion so there wasn't anything they can find as a clue. That is until Wolf spotted something. " _**Mega, I have detected something directly ahead.**_ " Both cyborg and robot wolf walked towards the spot Wolf pointed out and what they saw was a terrible site. On the ground were dozens of worker robots each one damaged and broken and what was a real shocker, some of them looked...melted. Walking to one of the robots in a sickly green puddle Mega can hears the sizzling sound of something burning, his eyes flashed and began to scan the robot. From what the scanner showed him, left a nasty feeling down his spine.

" No way, this is...this is acid." Mega uttered under his breath in disbelief.

" **_It is indeed acid. But not any kind of acid I have records of. This must be a new type of acid._** " Blade Wolf states after scanning the acid puddle.

Before Mega could replay he heard a loud hissing sound, which drove him and Wolf in a fighting stance. They gazed their surrounding to try and pinpoint where the sound came from, then something went by them so fast they couldn't get a good look of it. " Wolf did you see where that thing went?" " **_Negative. I am unable to get a clear reading, the fires are interfering with my scanners and something is also jamming them._** "

Before they knew it something wrapped around Mega's leg and dragged him back. The cyborg yelled as he was pulled by his leg and was thrown of to the side colliding with a wall. Groaning Mega Man rubbed his head clearing the cobwebs, then he heard something he looked up and saw a glob of acid flying towards him! Thrusters opened Mega was able to move out of the way as the acid slams into the wall and begins to dissolve it. Then more globs of acid were flying at him so Mega had to bob and weave from the acid, even bringing out his shield which thankfully held up against the acid.

" Ok, whoever you are come out and show yourself!" He exclaims in anger, looking everywhere for whoever attacked him.

" Asss you wish."

The sound of his attacker had this deep, scratchy, hissing accent, from the way he spoke with the 'S'. Hearing footstep coming from the shadows he can see toxic green eyes and bright red slitted pupils glaring at him. The figure stepped out of the shadow to reveal a robot clad in white and green armor. The armored boots were white from the shins with a pointed knee cap and two small red bulbs at the cap. The front of the boots were a jade green color while the feet was white on the top and the bottom green, the thighs and pelvic area were covered in jade green armor while the hips were clad in whit with a single red bulb at the center. The upper torso was in a green and white armor while the shoulders had oval shaped guards. Both arms were clad in green gauntlets with a white line underneath, Both his hands were white but at the top of he gauntlets had small head in the shape of a snake. And on the robot's head which was a real eye catcher was a helmet in the shape of a snake's head with a long metallic body reaching all the way to the floor, the snake helmet had to piercing red eyes and a large red gem on it's forehead. The robot had this smooth face with small patches of metallic scales on the side of his face, small nose and a large grin on his lips.

Mega who was dumbfounded at first but snaps out of his daze. " Ok buddy, you mind telling me who the hell are you. And I might go easy on you."

The snake themed robot grunts and crossed his arms. " You wish to know who I am? Fine I will, I am the one robot who wasss designed to be your executioner Mega Man. For you have caused my massster a great deal of trouble. Ssso be honored Mega for I, Sssnake Man shall be your...death" Raising his right gauntlet his hand was sucked in and a barrel came out, taking aim Snake Man fired at Mega who got out of the way and started running. Snake Man fires continuously at the cyborg as his green plasma bolts strikes the walls Mega jumps on the wall and using it like a spring board, launches himself at the snake robot.

However before Mega could land a hit Snake Man the snake robot leans way back, almost till he touches the floor as Mega soars over him. Landing on his feet Mega charges at him and began to throw punches and kicks at the snake themed robot. But like his namesake Snake Man maneuvers his way from Mega's attacks, like an actual snake he moves and slithers with ease not taking a single hit.

Then the tail from his helmet sprang forward and whips Mega in the face. Shouting in pain and surprise Mega held his now stinging face, giving Snake Man the time he needed to grab Mega's neck with his tail. Hoisting the now chocking cyborg Snake Man began to swing his tail around, slamming Mega on the ground, the walls and various objects. Snake Man swings his tail one last time and threw Mega sailing into an office. Crashing through the outside wall and window Mega collides into a desk destroying it in the process. Groaning in pain Mega rubs his face and glares at the snake bot.

Snake Man raises his weapon again but instead of firing plasma bolts a small metallic snake was fired from the gauntlet. The metal snake flew towards Mega Man intending to sink its fangs into him. By the skin of his teeth Mega ducks from the snake's path and hits the wall instead. Mega then looks at the metal snake only to gasp as the snake began to chew through the wall like a termite with wood. Hearing a hissing chuckle Mega glares at the approaching enemy. " There'sss plenty more where that came from. Mega Man." Snake Man fired more of those metal snakes all of them hissing at the cyborg hero. Yelping Mega was able to dodge some of them but was forced to run through the now chewed up wall, escaping those metal snakes.

After putting some distance between him and Snake Man, Mega let out a sigh of relief and puts on a determined expression. " Ok, enough is enough! ADA, initiate bomb mode now!"

" _Bomb mode initiated._ "

Soon Mega Man's body began to glow as the bomb mode was activated, then the light faded and there stood Mega Man in his bomb armor! " Heh, let's see if that snake in the grass can handle me now." Looking at the darkened hall way Mega can hear the familiar hissing of Snake Man as he drew ever so closer. Not giving him a chance to attack Mega fires a bomb at the hallway, the bomb explodes filling the hallway with smoke and fire. Knowing it wasn't over Mega looked around the main entrance of the building scanning for Snake Man. " Looking for sssomeone Mega?" Gasping Mega Man throws a backwards heel kick at Snake Man who managed to sneak up behind him.

But the snake ducks and swings his tail at the cyborg's feet, however Mega leaps backwards and lands on his feet. Chuckling Snake Man crosses his arms and grins. " I can sssee why Dr. Wily wantsss you dead Mega. You're nothing more than an annoyance."

" So Wily's the one who made you, eh?" Mega asked the snake. " Should've known that old goat would make another bot, but this isn't my first snake hunt buddy. I've handled snakes before, you won't be any different."

Snake Man shakes his head laughing. " Isss that ssso? Well then, you should alssso know sssome sssnakes can ssspit venom!" The two upper fangs on his helmet opened, and sprayed a familiar fluid at Mega! Mega Man jumped out of the way as the globe of acid hits the wall, and began to melt it. " Like my venom Mega Man? Dr. Wily made it ssspecifically for you, this acid isss ssstronge enough to eat through anything, even your armor won't ssstand a chance againssst it." More acid was being sprayed at Mega as he made an effort to try and not get hit by it, if what Snake Man says is true. Then if that acid hits him he's in big trouble.

Bringing out a smoke bomb Mega throws it at Snake Man's face and it explodes sending smoke everywhere. The snake themed robot was caught off guard when the bomb exploded he was coughing and fanning the smoke from his face, when he felt a sudden tug from hi helmet and was pulled overhead and lands face first on the ground. He tries to get up only for Mega to push him down with his foot. Snake Man glares at him only to see Mega's sword in his face. " Looks like it's game over, Snake Man." He hissed angrily at Mega only for his scowl to turn into a grin. " Oh, I beg to differ Mega Man."

Mega Man raised a questionable brow, when suddenly the helmet removes itself from Snake Man, sprouts a cobra hood and hisses at the surprised cyborg. " What the?!" Barely having time to react the mechanical cobra strikes at him, Mega catches the snake as it wrapped it's tail around him. Snake Man without his helmet stand back on his feet, and watches his mechanical snake wrestles with the cyborg hero. " You should alssso know, it'sss never wissse to grabe a sssnake by the tail." Rushing forward Snake Man kicks Mega sending him flying and firing plasma bolts at him. Sparks and smoke flies as Mega shouts in pain, the bomb armor provided a thicker layer of armor to handle explosions so he was ok for the moment. The real problem is that acid in that snake, if it hits him the armor would be dissolved in a matter of minutes!

The snake with lightning speed lashes with it's tail, smacking Mega around like a rage doll earning it more screams from the cyborg. Before Mega fell back to earth the robot snake spews it's acid, and hits his legs rendering him immobile. Mega Man screams at the burning, unbearable pain as he lands hard on his back. Grunting in pain he looks to see both his lower legs being dissolved by the acid, he knew he was in deep trouble now! " Shit! This is bad! This is really, _really_ , really bad!" Hearing the hissing chuckle Mega's eyes widened as both Snake Man and his robotic pet moved in on him.

" Oh, Mega Man. You have no idea _how bad_ , it is. For you." The shadows of Snake Man and his robotic pet moved closer and closer to Mega Man as he glares daggers at them, unable to do anything.

Is the end of Mega? Had Dr. Wily finally achieve victory? Will Mega be able to defeat this snake of a robot? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Mega Man!

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry it took a while but I got this new chapter up now. At first I was gonna go all the way with this one, but after looking at pictures of the characters of Monster Musume and rewatching the episodes, I've been stuck as to see which story I want to work on more either Mega Man or Daily adventures with Monster Girls. So I coin flipped for it, heads to work more on Monster Girls or tails to work more on Mega Man, it landed on heads so I have decided to make this a 2 part chapter. So forgive me if this chapter seems short, but once I get four chapters of Monster Girls up there's a special chapter that'll be made. A crossover between My Monster Girls story and Toriko! An idea that came to me months ago, once that crossover special chapter is done then I'll work on Mega Man more. Until then see you later, and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't own anything in this story except myself for this is a self insert story and other OCs.**

 **Episode 4 part 2.**

 **(Insert Mega Man 8 opening.)**

At first the screen was black but then a face of a young man wearing a red, black and gold helmet with a red gem at the forehead, then flashing to his right hand donned in a gauntlet, then to the right side of his helmet and finally to his left hand which had turned into a blaster. Raising his weapon over his head, energy surrounding his he fired at the screen in a flash of light as the title card appeared.

 **Mega Man.**

High in the sky was Mega Man riding his Hover Chaser and sitting behind him was his partner Blade Wolf. As the screen zoomed in on him the screen split into three sections one had his sister and twin baby cousins Angel, Luke and Nevaeh. The other was his godfather Dr. Thomas Light and the last one was Roll and Rush.

The screen switched to a rocky field as Guts Man heaved a large boulder over his head and threw it, suddenly beams of light broke through the boulder as Mega Man burst through and picked up Guts Man and threw him in the river. The screen switched over to a dark night sky as a red robot with a yellow boomerang on his helmet appeared in the air, and threw his energy boomerangs at Mega, the cyborg dodged the attacks and fired his plasma caster at the robot knocking him out of the sky.

In a factory the floor bulged until a large metallic snake broke through and spewed fire. Mega Man jumped out of the way and fired at the snake. Then in a city engulfed in flame a fire themed robot used his flamethrowers at Mega Man who in turn rushed through the flames, grabbed his weapon and copied his powers. In another part of the city Mega faced of against an ice themed robot who fired an ice beam at him. But Mega used his new acquired fire ability and sent the robot flying in the sky.

In Egypt on top of a pyramid was a pharaoh themed robot who fired a blade of energy from his chest, as his mummy foot soldiers advanced on Mega. But the cyborg destroyed a large number of them and sent one of them at the pharaoh robot which exploded on contact. Then in a dark cemetery Mega Man was seen standing in a field of tombstones when a vampire themed robot zoomed in and grabbed him in his clawed feet. However another robot appeared, a blue and white colored robot with a plasma saber dashed in the air and sliced off the robot's feet freeing Mega.

In a junkyard Mega Man was ambushed by robot foot soldiers but then a robot fell from the sky, a green and white colored robot pulled out his plasma pistols and with the skill of a marksman shot down all of the robot soldiers. The screen switched over to Mega standing on a rocky pillar with a somber expression. As the screen zoomed in the back side of his body faded revealing his life from infancy to childhood to adult hood and to his new life and family.

The screen switches to Proto Man, arms crossed and smirking at the viewers. Then the screen showed an evil dark blue eye opening before switching over to a skull themed fortress shrouded in darkness in a canyon, the screen switched to a city where a yellow outline was seen until the being's body revealed a giant yellow red eyed robot with it's hands in the air. The a skull themed hover craft was seen firing a powerful laser from the mouth. And above a burning city was the evil scientist and greatest threat to mankind Dr. Albert Wily.

Mega Man along with Blade Wolf and their two robot companions were seen running through a white blue background. Then the screen showed more of Wily's robots glaring menacingly at the viewers, Roll was seen being surrounded by them cowering in fright when Mega Man and his three comrades fell from the sky bravely protecting the girl. Mega Man was seen in the air mouth opened letting out a silent yell with his weapon in the air. Aiming his weapon at the screen once more he fired as the title card appeared one last time with Mega Man and his friends appeared beneath the title card as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

There Mega Man laid on the ground, glaring at his enemy. Snake Man a new robot built by Dr. Wily in the guise of a snake standing next to his mechanical snake, looming over the downed cyborg. With his weapon aimed at him.

" Well, asss fun asss thisss wasss. I'm afraid that I must bid you adieu." Snake Man said as his caster began to power up. All Mega Man could do was glare daggers at him unable to do anything on account of his legs being damaged by the acid from the snake. That was until a flash bang grenade landed in front of Snake Man and his pet and went off.

" Agh!"

Snake Man and his pet were blinded from the light and loud sound, and then Blade Wolf appeared and tackled the snake themed robot and used his tail to send the robotic snake back at him. " Wolf!" Mega exclaimed happy to see his partner. The robotic wolf turned and saw the damage his friend suffered. " **_Do not worry Mega, I already contacted ADA, she'll provide cover fire._** " Snake Man regained his vision and glared daggers at the one who interrupted him from killing Mega Man. Before he could attack the sound of an engine was heard and suddenly something collided with him sending him crashing into a wall. ADA piloting the Hover Chaser hovered close to Wolf who gently picked Mega Man up and laid him on the chaser while ADA strapped him down to make sure he doesn't fall. Snake Man got back up and saw the Hover Chaser carrying the injured cyborg away.

Hissing angrily the robot gave chase and started shooting at the chaser, fortunately ADA had deployed the shields to block Snake Man's plasma bolts. Soon they were out of range and left behind an angry snake. " Dammit all!" Snake Man swore as his helmet snake slithered back to him, and attached itself to his head again." No matter. The damage he sssufered from the acid will keep him at bay, long enough for Dr. Wily to get the Enetron F-99." Chuckling Snake Man eventually left before the authorities could arrive.

* * *

 **(Light household.)**

At Dr. Light's lab everything was quiet, no one said anything as the tense atmosphere in the room was becoming unbearable, upon contacting the lab and returning from facing Snake Man, Dr. Light immediately began to operate and fix Mega Man from the acid he suffered from. After what felt like forever Dr. Light came out of his lab with a sweat rag and heaved a sigh. Angel and Roll went up to him concerned for the cyborg. " Well Dr. Light, is he ok?" Roll asked. " Yes he is for the moment anyway." He told her and motioned them to follow behind. There lays Mega on the operating table, asleep from the operations and on another table were his damaged legs.

" I was able to fix any damage he had received from facing this newest threat." Dr. Light explained. " However what had me most concerned with, was the acid." He walked up to the partially melted legs and picked one up and showed them the damage. " The bomb armor is made of a very strong alloy, enough to withstand any form of explosions and blunt force trauma, however it would seem this alloy wasn't a match for this acid."

" _It may be possible that Dr. Wily may have created this new type of acid, strong enough to eat through the armor._ " ADA theorized.

" **_And the fact that Wily built a new robot in the guise of a snake. More particularly the spitting cobra, since they spray venom from their fangs, and that his helmet detaches itself from him and acts like the spitting cobra. With the acid coursing through its systems._** " Blade Wolf said.

Dr. Light nodded and walked over to one of his computers. " Indeed. I may have to come up with a new armor system, one that is impervious to Snake Man's acid." Then he turns his gaze at his sleeping godson before sighing. " However we must let Mega rest. The shock from the acid eating from his legs almost caused him to black out, and his energy reserves were nearly depleted."

" _**I have already contacted Daustun to keep an eye out for any activity from Wily and his Robot Masters, until Mega Man fully recovers.**_ " Wolf informed the scientist.

As Dr. Light was working on creating a new armor for Mega, Roll and Angel moved over to the sleeping cyborg with worried eyes. The blonde robot placed a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. " Get well soon, Mega."

A day had gone by and so far no sign of Wily or his robots causing trouble...yet anyway. Back in Light's lab the now fully awakened and recovered cyborg was getting his new set of legs attached. Dr. Light was making sure everything was ok before giving him the thumbs up, he moved away which allowed Mega Man to get up and walked around to test his new legs. Feeling that everything's good he gave a smile and thumbs up at Light. " Perfect. At least your new legs are working, now we need to get back onto more pressing matters." He said which caused Mega to frown.

" Snake Man." The cyborg growled still feeling the burning pain from the acid from his last encounter.

" Exactly." Dr. light then turned his attention to his computer monitor which brought up the chemical makeup of the acid, and the blueprints for his new armor. " While I was constructing the armor I was able to analyze the remains of the acid from your damaged legs, which gave me enough information to add to your armor. That way the acid won't eat through the armor."

Mega walked up to the console and looked upon the armor and smiled. " That's great doc! By the way what exactly was Wily after this time?"

" Wily was after a super formula called Enetron F-99." Dr. Light explained. " It's a new fuel which can super charge any vehicle or robot and allow them to reach speeds beyond their limits."

" But I take it something went wrong?"

Dr. Light nodded. " Indeed. Even though the Enetron F-99 does make anything mechanical faster and stronger, it is highly unstable." He typed onto his computer console and the screen showed a video of a test of the Enetron. They used it in an engine to test it's stability and durability. The more the engine was revving, the more faster it got. However as it was speeding they notice smoke was coming out until, the engine exploded. " As you've just seen the Enetron may be a effective super fuel, however prolonged use and acceleration would cause the Enetron to overheat and become very unstable, until eventually it explodes."

" Exactly who made this stuff doc?" Mega Man asked him.

Dr. Light brought up a picture of a Japanese scientist in his 30s, his hair was black with some greying, slightly wrinkled face and wore glasses. " This man here, Dr. Toshiro Serizawa founder and CEO of Serizawa Chemical Plantation. He created the Enetron F-99 as a super fuel, he had hoped to create a new type of fuel should the world face a crisis of fossil fuel loss." Dr. Light explained while showing them the various research the Japanese scientist was known for. " His new super fuel would've revolutionized the world's energy problem. Until they found out about the stability in Entetron F-99."

" No doubt Wily found out about it and wants to steal it and improve it, thus making his Robot Masters stronger and faster." Roll said with a frown.

Dr. Light nodded. " Indeed. And with his new robot Snake Man, things will be difficult. But not impossible." He turned around and typed on the keyboard revealing the blueprints for the armor he was already building. " The only thing I need is the data from Snake Man and you'll be able to fight him, without worrying about his acid." Before anyone could talk an alarm was blaring to life. Turning to the screen they saw the Serizawa Chemical Plantation under attack. And on the screen was Wily and his robots marching towards the plantation.

Mega scowled remembering the pain from almost being melted by Snake Man. " Looks like I'll get my chance at that serpent again." He said while palming his fist eager to pay the snake themed bot back.

" Just remember Mega you need the new armor I'm making to fight Snake Man. Until then you'll need to be careful when facing him." Dr. Light told him.

Mega nodded and took off to the Hover Chaser with Wolf behind him. As soon as the duo got on they immediately took off to face Snake Man once again, and this time they won't loose.

* * *

 **Serizawa Chemical Plantation.**

At the plantation Daustun and his police force were in a gun fight against Wily's foot soldiers. Explosions were heard from outside as some of the Skull Soldiers were destroyed by the police but more just kept coming. The commissioner ducked behind a barricade as the plasma bolts nearly got him, some of his men however weren't so fortunate even with the police robots with them. " Ugh! Dammit all! They're trying to keep us from entering the building, if something doesn't happen soon, Wily's gonna get away!"

As the Skull Soldiers were advancing the familiar form of the Hover Chaser arrived raining missiles and plasma bolts down on the drones. The police force were able to look over their barricade and saw Mega Man raising the front of the Hover Chaser and a blade formed underneath it. The cyborg easily tore through the drones cutting them up before they went up in smoke. Mega soon stopped in front of the police as they were regrouping and tending to their wounded. Turning to the commissioner the cyborg asked. " Where's Wily?"

" The bastard's inside along with his robots, they're trying to make another attempt to get that Enetron stuff!" The commissioner told him.

Mega turned to Wolf who nodded, activated his cloaking mode and went inside to scout the perimeter. " I'm going after them, you tend to your men." Daustun nodded and watched as Mega Man went inside to hunt down Wily and his robots more in particularly Snake Man the most. Inside the building Wily and his robots were strolling through the halls leading towards where the chemicals were being made. Inside the room were various tanks, vats and containers of different sizes held all sorts of chemicals and fluids, and each of them filled with dangerous and/or highly explosive chemicals. But the real prize was the Enetron F-99 which was somewhere hidden in the back of the building.

Wily let out a toothy grin at the idea of using this formula to super charge his robots, as soon as he can fix all the problems it had then his army would be unstoppable!

" Hold it right there, Wily!" Hearing the familiar voice of the red, black and gold cyborg made the scientist scowl and turned to glare at him. Mega Man having finally found his targets aims his plasma caster at them should they try anything. " So, you're still alive, eh, Mega Man? Well no matter this time you won't survive a second encounter with my newest robot!" He said while he snapped his fingers. The familiar hissing sound of a snake was heard in the room, then two streams of acid was heading for Mega, but the cyborg dodged in time as the acid hit the floor and started to melt through. Looking up he saw Snake Man on the catwalk above him, the snake themed robot hissed and fire his acid again forcing Mega Man away from his leader.

Turning around Wily ordered his robots to follow him. " Let's go, while Snake Man deals with that annoying pest, we'll be helping ourselves to a heaping helping of Enetron."

As Wily and his robots left Snake Man landed on the floor and glared at the red, black and gold cyborg. " You may have essscaped me before Mega Man, but thisss time you won't be leaving here alive!" Snake Man hissed aiming his caster at the cyborg who raised his fists up.

" Bring it snakes for brains."

Snake Man charges with a fist pulled back, the snake themed robot goes in for a punch but Mega blocked it and gave a right hook in Snake Man's face. Dazed the robot barely had time to react as Mega was throwing punch after punch wanting Snake Man to suffer for almost killing him with the acid. Snake Man shook the cobwebs just in time to catch Mega's fist and throws him over his shoulder, the cyborg was able to land on his feet, but had to dodge when Snake Man used his tail to crush him. Swinging his head around like a whip Snake Man lashed out with his tail to either crush Mega Man or wrap it around him and squeeze the life out of him. Mega having had enough grabbed the tail and with all his might pulled Snake Man towards him.

The snake themed robot let out a yelp as the cyborg swung him around and around until he slams him on the steel floor. Taking this chance Mega placed a hand on the stunned robot and quickly scanned him. The moment he finished scanning he heard a hiss and saw the helmet coming off Snake Man's head, the robotic snake hissed at the cyborg and went in to sink its fangs but the cyborg brought up his energy shield and blocked the snake. The snake bounced off the shield and Mega Man jumped back as the snake's master rose back on his feet. Snake Man gave a grin. " Well now, isssn't thisss a rather familiar sssituation." He said as he and his snake were moving closer to Mega Man who was n the defensive. " You againssst the two of usss."

However that's where he was wrong.

Something landed in front of Mega Man and stopping Snake Man's march. It was Blade Wolf having coming out of his cloaked form growled like a real wolf, ready to defend his partner. This made Mega grin back. " Sorry Snake Man, but it looks like my friend here decided to even the playing field." Wolf growled loudly and charged heading for the robotic snake. The wolf tackles the snake as both mechanical animals got themselves into a brawl, the cyborg dashed across the room and sucker punches Snake Man.

* * *

Back in Dr. Light's lab the scientist received the date on Snake Man and was making final adjustments, before preparing to send it to Mega Man. Both Roll and Angel watched the man work on finishing the final touches on the armor, the scientist wiped off some sweat off his forehead and watched the screen reading positive. Letting out a pleasant sigh Dr. Light had finally completed the armor. Looking towards Angel and Roll he flashed them a thumbs up letting them know it was done. They smiled at each other and let out some cheers.

" Now all I need to do is contact Mega."

* * *

Back at the plantation both Snake Man and his pet were thrown at a large tank, the surface of the tank rattles from the collision and Snake Man moaning in pain. Mega Man and Blade Wolf gazed at their enemies when the cyborg received a message. His gauntlet opens and a screen revealed Dr. Light's image. " I take it you've got something for me, doc?" Mega asked.

" **More than that, I finally finished the armor. It'll be ready in 3 minutes.** "

" Sounds good doc, ready to receive data." Mega thanked his godfather and closed the screen.

ADA having scanned the armor's data she uploaded it into Mega Man and the gem on his helmet glowed as a series of numbers and codes were shown. " _Weapon scan complete. Data acquired, snake mode activated._ " Mega Man was engulfed in a flash of light, his red and black color chanced to a green and white color almost like Snake Man's armor, while leaving the gold color. His new armor had scales appearing on his boots, thighs, gauntlets, shoulders and upper body. His boots became a slicker version of themselves with a picture of a snake in a red back ground on the sides, the knee caps became like a snake head with the fangs downward, his gauntlets extended till they reached the elbow and became pointed ends while above the hands had a snake head covering the top of the hands. The pelvic armor was green and white with a gold line at the center. The shoulder armor became narrow and extended outward with a red background and a picture of a green snake head with its mouth open and fangs bared. The helmet became white with a green stripe reaching from the back to the gem, the sides of the helmet grew a hood like a cobra hood and at the lip of the helmet two fangs extended. The gem chanced from a bright red to a bright green.

Once the light faded Mega Man stood in his new armor; the snake armor.

Snake Man got back on his feet and saw the cyborg in his new armor. The snake themed robot hissed angrily and fired a stream of acid at him, Mega Man stood his ground as the acid hit him. Snake Man smiled on how stupid the cyborg was by taking on his acid, but when he didn't hear any screaming his eyes widened themselves as his acid fell off the cyborg harmlessly. " No! That'ssss impossible!" He exclaimed backing away.

Mega Man grinned enjoying the look of fear in the snake's eyes. " Oh, it certainly issss possible, Snake Man." He mocked him using the hissing as an insult. His hand sank into his gauntlet and the barrel came out. " Now let's see how well you fare, when I got your powers."

As both Mega Man and Snake Man were fighting Wily and his robots were able to look for the Enetron which was hidden inside a secret room in the plantation, the super fuel was inside a medium sized canister with the yellow and black stripes and a diamond shaped image with the name pasted on it. " Finally!" Wily said with a beaming smile as he reached in and grabbed the canister. " Finally I have it. Hahahahaha! THE ENETRON F-99 IS MINE!" He shouted with a made cackle.

" Gee, uh, that's great and all doc, but don't you think you're going a little nuts about?" Proto Man questioned after seeing his bosses little episode.

" I assure you Proto, I'm completely fine." He told his first creation. " Now let's leave, we've got what we came for. By now Snake Man will have already killed Mega Man by now." He said as he was walking towards the door with his prize. Unfortunately fate wasn't on his side. Snake Man was seeing flying at them, Guts Man was able to catch the snake themed bot. Wily and the others saw that Snake Man was heavily damaged as sparks and wires were seen from his body. Wily felt a sudden dreadful feeling upon seeing the damage on his newest robot. Turning his gaze his fears were confirmed when Mega Man in his snake armor and Blade Wolf made their way towards the mad scientist.

" Sorry Wily, this time you won't be taking anything." Mega Man said before quickly firing a plasma bolt at the canister. The bolt struck the item causing the mad doctor to drop it, however when the plasma bolt made contact it began to shake and vibrate, until it started to increase. " Oh, no." Wily whimpered remembering that when the Enetron was heated up it would trigger a chemical reaction and cause an explosion. " QUICK! RETREAT!" Wily shouted as he and his robots ran out of the plantation carrying Snake Man with them leaving Mega and Wolf alone.

" _**Mega you must take the canister out of here, if it were to explode the plantation would explode as well, releasing all manner of chemicals in the air. And who knows what type of dangerous chemicals are here.**_ " Wolf informed his partner about the dangers of what might happen if the plantation were to blow up.

Mega Man nodded, grabbed the canister and took off running outside the building. Having called the Hover Chaser Mega rode as fast as he can using the turbo thrust going high into the air. As he rode higher into the sky the canister was reaching its critical point, knowing what he had to do Mega using his enhanced strength threw the canister as hard as he could sending it flying through the clouds.

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

A violent explosion was seen as a ball of fire and shockwave blew the clouds away. Mega held onto the Chaser as the shockwaves nearly blew him away, the explosion began to die and everything was calm in the sky. Letting out a sigh Mega sat down on the Chaser taking in a moment of silence before opening his com screen. " Dr. Light Mega Man here, I was able to stop Wily from taking the Enetron, but it was reaching a meltdown so I had to take it in the sky and it exploded."

" **I read you Mega. And though it was is a terrible loss for Dr. Serizawa, he's already informed me that it was necessary for it to go up in smoke, rather than fall into the wrong hands.** " Dr. Light said.

Mega Man smiled. " Understood doc, I'm going to pick up Wolf and then we'll return home. Over and out." He turned the screen off ending their conversation the cyborg revved his Hover Chaser and took off to go and grab his partner.

Another day, another robot fought and another armor received. Mega Man once again foiled another of Wily's plan for world domination and was feeling good about it, and can't wait to get home, relax and enjoy some peace and quiet.

 **To be continued.**

 **Finally sorry it took me so long, but after wanting to get the first chapter of my new story Quantum Huntsman up, it took me a little longer than I thought. Anyway with this chapter up I can finally take a break and read the second Jurassic Dead story, and get ready for making a new chapter of Justice Avengers, until then see you later.**


End file.
